Naruto in Hanaukyo Maid Team: Jinchuuriki Tale's
by OmegamanX
Summary: Naruto loses his inheritance to the council who gives it to Sasuke. However a mysterious letter arrived for Naruto about ANOTHER inheritance of the Uzumaki clan, a Mansion filled with beautiful maids that will fulfill his every desire. Very Lemon Heavy.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hanaukyo Maid Team

[AN: I have not run across ANY Hanaukyo Maid Team Fan Fictions, except for the Ed, edd and eddy one...but seriously I'M not about to hand over a mansion filled with beautiful willing women, to some greedy selfish 10 year old brat that will suck on jawbreakers all day, NO WAY! So I'm giving it to someone who actually deserves it! None other than Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. Some other characters might make a cammo appearance. So with out further ado I give you; Hanaukyo Maid Team: Jinchuuriki Tale's] [Also note that there will not be a lemon in this chapter, but there will be in the next one, I promise, so for now please bare with me.]

1234567890

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, as the morning sun rose in the prosperous village. Civilians were getting up to do their jobs, while shinobi and kunochi alike were getting ready to do various missions that they received. However one shinobi was not among the crowd this particular morning. It was Naruto Uzumaki that was on top of the fourths head on the hokage memorial. He had just found out about who his father was, and was denied by the council his birthrights. He had been up all night thinking about that moment in time where he had found out about his inheritance.

::Flashback::

Naruto was waiting in the Hokage's office, curious about what news Tsunade was going to tell him. Naruto leaned back in the chair and sighed deeply, the door opened slowly and Tsunade stepped in. Naruto turned around and smiled at her.

"So what's up Baa-chan?" Naruto said as he used his nickname for Tsunade, least to say she was upset.

"I told you gaki, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled out, only to be replied with a chuckle.

"Your to serous Baa-chan, so what is it you need to tell me?" He asked curiously. Tsunade let out a stressed sigh before she made her way to her desk and sat down.

"Naruto Its about you heritage, I think its time for you to learn who your father and mother is." Tsunade said in a most serious tone. Naruto stopped smiling and nodded. He already knew when he was fighting Pane [AN: or Pain] and he went all the way up to eight tails. That's when he first met his father. Minato Namikaze also known as, the fourth hokage. There in Naruto's mindspace they had a good long chat about what happened after Minato sealed the Kyuubi-no Kitsune inside of Naruto. There was a lot of yelling, swearing, crying and hugging during that time. But at least Naruto knew who his parents were and that he a Namikaze. But he decided to play the part and act surprised.

"Naruto, Your father is none other than Minato Namikaze, as for your mother was Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool village." Tsunade said bluntly. Naruto faked a surprise gape. He sat there for a good few minuets, just to make it look convincing.

"Oh wow, so you mean to tell me that the fourth Hokage, Is my father?" Naruto was amazed at himself for putting up such an act. Tsunade nodded.

"Yup gaki, you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And that means..." Tsunade trailed off.

"It means what?" Naruto said now confused.

"That means that your are the heir of the Namikaze clan, Congrats kid you made it from Gennin to Clan head in one day how do you feel?" Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto's mind went blank for a minute then rebooted itself.

"You're kidding?" Was his first response. Tsunade laughed as she took out a bottle of sake and two saucers.

"Here Gaki, have a drink to celebrate your title. Naruto just looked at the bottle.

"Umm, Baa-chan I'm only 16..." He said before Tsunade cut him off.

"Nope gaki, when you wear that headband you are considered an adult, old enough to kill, old enough to drink and fuck." Tsunade emphasized the Fuck part only to see Naruto's reaction. Which resembled Hinata whenever Naruto got close to her. He smiled sheepishly as he took a sake cup and downed it.

"So if I'm clan head, what does that mean exactly?" Naruto asked. Tsunade chuckled.

"Well first off you don't have to live in that Kami forsaken place you call an apartment, You'll be living in the Namikaze Mansion from now own. You'll have access to the clan accounts and Jutsu's." Tsunade said and almost laughed at a starry eyed Naruto when she said Jutsu's.

"You mean I'm going to learn all sorts of my fathers Jutsu's?" Said the starry eyed Naruto.

"Yup, but there a curse to this gift as well." Said a all of a sudden serious Tsunade. Naruto looked at her confused.

"First off, you will have a seat in the council and you must attend all council meetings, secondly since your the last Namikaze you'll be placed under the CRA, [Clan Restoration Act] Under which you will have to marry at least 5 women within 3 years, and have one bare a child by 4 years." Tsunade spoke. Naruto's smile faded quickly when he learned that he was going to be working with the council from now on. Even more so when he learned he is going to have to marry 5 women, its not that he didn't like the idea, it was the fact he was being forced to marry that miffed him.

"Isn't there anything you can do about it Baa-chan?" Naruto pleaded. Tsunade shook her head.

"Nope that's how it goes, sorry gaki." Tsunade spoke and Naruto groaned in frustration.

"That sucks." Naruto sighed out.

"Oh quit you're belly aching and lets get going to tell the council about your inheritance." Tsunade said as she dragged a pouting Naruto by his collar.

Tsunade and Naruto arrived at the council chambers and told the council about the Naruto's inheritance. The council all muttered to each other before facing them. "What are they babbling about? Its a open, close case, there shouldn't be able to argue..." Tsunade thought to herself.

"We forbid it." Danzo shortly said.

"WHAT!? YOU FORBID IT? YOURE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE DENYING NARUTO, THE SON OF THE FOURTH, HIS BIRTHRIGHTS THAT ARE, MIND YOU RIGHTFULLY HIS?!" Tsunade yelled out letting loose all of her killing intent. Most of the council shivered in fear. Only Danzo was unfazed, as he pointed a old finger at Naruto.

"That...boy, if he can even be called one, is not the son of the Namikaze, how dare you sullen his name by suggesting that Naruto is Minato's son!" Danzo yelled out. Tsunade stepped up to meet Danzo to eye level.

"Yes he is, I've done the blood work, the results match, and besides...he is the splitting image of Minato, just take away the whiskers for Kami's sake!" Tsunade hissed out. Danzo growled.

"No, We will not give him the Namikaze name. Instead all of the Namikaze property's including money, Jutsu's and land's will be taken to be given to Sasuke Uchiha, In hopes that he can revive his clan and make it stronger with the fourths technique's." Danzo said as most of the clan members nodded their heads in agreement.

"And there not a thing you can do about it." Danzo said knowing that he won. Tsunade grinded her teeth and left the council chambers with a tearful Naruto.

"As if we let that Demon send his evil seed into the world anyway." Danzo said laughing to himself.

1234567890

Naruto sighed as he recalled that painful memory. Then He heard someone coming his way. He heard cursing and laughing along the way. Naruto drew his kunai only to have his head arm locked by one of his best friends. Kenshin of the Kyuu-Ketsuki clan.

"Hey man I heard about what happened with the council, tough break." He said as he let go of Naruto.

"Yeah, I can't believe there going to give all of my dad's stuff to that asshole!" Naruto yelled out. Kenshin only laughed.

"Can't give what they don't have!" He laughed. Naruto gave him a confused look. Kenshin handed him a scroll.

"Here you go, one clan savings, Jutsu, and other various valuables coming right up!" He said as he tossed the storage scroll to Naruto.

"Is this, what I think this is?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Kenshin replied.

"How did you get it? Better yet, what's going to happen when Danzo doesn't find what he's looking for?" Naruto asked again.

"Easy, first I broke into the mansion, sorry about that by the way. I made my way to the vault, unlocked it using my "special" Jutsu's took everything that was of value, oh and as I left, I burned down the mansion." Kenshin said, only to be replayed by the "Are you crazy?" look.

"Hey If you can't have it, neither can the Uchiha scum. Oh I left a storage scroll filled with Yaoi, you know a little some thing special to keep them warm and fuzzy at night." Kenshin added. Naruto and Kenshin laughed out loud thinking about the faces Danzo and Sasuke is going to make when they find that scroll.

"Oh man, what can I say? I owe you big time." Naruto said. Kenshin then handed Naruto a Purple scroll, with a big fancy U on the seal.

"Here, this was in your mailbox, I took the liberty on bringing it to you." Kenshin said as he looked at his wrist.

"Oh look at the time, better get going! I'll see you later!" Kenshin said before he jumped off the mountain and disappeared in mist.

Naruto smiled as he saw his friend leave and looked at the scroll with confusion. He placed the Namikaze scroll in his jumpsuit inner pocket. And opened the purple one.

1234567890

Dear Naruto

You may not know me, but i certainly know you. You are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, my Daughter, and heir to the Namikaze clan. However I know that the council will never see you for what you really are, a human, that being said they will never give you the Namikaze name or rights. However the one thing they don't know is that you're entitled to the Uzumaki name and rights as well! However if your reading this then I have past on to the next world. But I leave you with all the rights of the Uzumaki clan, that includes my mansion, and funds. Your probably wondering why I only left you with these two things, heh heh trust me there more than meets the eye. If you decided you want my inheritance then here is what you must do. First Don't show this to the council until after you claim it, they will try to take what's your again. Second you must take a 2 day hike south of Konoha, that's were your mansion is. That is all I hope you have decided to claim your inheritance In hopes you will live a full, happy life. [which you will]

Sincerely your Grandfather

Awai Uzumaki

1234567890 Naruto's eyes went wide when he read the letter. He read it over five times to make sure it wasn't a prank or has a catch. He was curious about who could have sent the letter to him, it said it was his grandfather, but anyone could have called themselves his grandfather just to pull a fast one on him. He decided to go see Baa-chan about this. He then left for the Hokage tower.

1234567890

Tsunade was livid at the fact that the council had the balls to take away what was rightfully Naruto's and gave it to that Uchiha traitor. She was busy thinking of ways to torture the council when Naruto showed up.

"Hey Baa-chan." Naruto said.

"What is it gaki?" Tsunade said ignoring Naruto's name calling.

"I got this in the mail today, Its said something about my inheritance with the..." Naruto looked around before he leaned in. "Uzumaki clan." He whispered. Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"What? Since when?" She yelled out.

"Shhhhh!" Naruto hushed her before he handed her the scroll. She took it and then read it carefully.

"Interesting. It seems that you have a relative with in two days of here." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but what I want to know is that, is it real or not?" He asked with a skeptical look. Tsunade looked at the scroll and studied it hard. She saw the seal and gaped.

"Oh my, Naruto, This is real! ITS REAL!" Tsunade said in a hushed voice.

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto asked.

"Because gaki, I met the old man Uzumaki myself, It was back in the days I left Konoha, so I never knew you were his grandkid, now don't give me that look!" Tsunade said and Naruto dropped his "You knew and you never told me!" Look.

"Anyway I had acquired quite a bit of a debt back then. That's when I met him. He was a sweet old guy, he had told me that his daughter has passed away giving birth to his grandson that was now living in Konoha. He helped me pay off my debt, only to be indebted to him instead, but he said he wasn't going to go after me for my debt, just whenever I can pay him back little by little. It was only after I paid him back is when I met you. But I never figured it out because I forgot his last name, I only remember his first...Awai. Anyway, he used this seal in all of his important documents. So there's no way anyone could have copied that seal!" Tsunade said as she carefully rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Naruto.

"Alright! Thanks Grandpa, I wish I could met you at least once." Naruto said with a sad smile. He then left swiftly leaving and more relaxed Tsunade.

"Thank Kami that someone is one your side." She silently said.

1234567890

Naruto went back to his apartment and got everything he would need during the two day hike. Extra clothes, kunai, shuriken, the Namikaze scroll, 20 things of instant ramen noodles, water, a tent, and a sleeping roll. Yup he was good to go. Tsunade would arranged for him to wander out of the village whenever he wanted to because of his inheritance. He was thinking about using it as a private get away spot when ever he was taken off active duty for what ever reason. He was walking down the street towards the gate before he was stopped by the last person he wanted to see. Sasuke Uchiha, with the usual "Im better that you" look.

"Hey dobe, how does it feel to have you little scheme backfire, only to have all of the fourths possession's be given to someone better than you?" Sasuke boasted in the usual manner. Sakura also know as the Pink banshee by some and "Second target" by Kenshin, punched Naurto square in the jaw, sending him flying.

"You know Naruto, you horrible for trying to pass off as the fourths son, you realize the council was merciful by letting you live after that insult." Sakura yelled as she stomped over and spat on him.

"You should just quit Naruto, you will NEVER be as talented or good looking as Sasuke-kun. He will be the next Hokage, not a dead last like you!" Sakura said as Naruto got up. He has just about had it with those two, always mocking and tormenting him just because they have petty meaningless lives. He was about to unleash his anger at them until...

"Is there a problem here?" Said a frightening tone. Kenshin was hanging around the lamp post that was there, literately. He jumped down and brushed off Naruto.

"Well, well, if it isn't First and Second target, so how did the vacation to Yami's place go for you?" Kenshin said boldly. Sasuke tried to play it cool.

"Oh it wasn't so bad, It had a nice view." Sasuke said smugly.

"And I bet you hanged out with the "Boner's" a lot to." Kenshin said smiling.

"Oh yeah real nice guys once you get to know them." Sasuke said. Kenshin had to hold in his laugh.

"Oh yeah...Bet you gave them a good "Bone Job" to." Kenshin said as he and Naruto was holding their sides, trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"Oh yeah definitely, and they gave me a nice big bone for it as well." That done it, Kenshin and Naruto were on the ground rolling around laughing their asses off. Sasuke looked around to see what was so funny. One of the villagers shook his head laughing mildly.

"You stupid twat." He said before he went back to work. It took a few seconds for Sasuke to get what was so funny then his face went from confused, to pissed.

"Aughhh you bastards!" Sasuke yelled. Kenshin made a face and ran off with Naruto heading towards the gate laughing hard.

"Oh Kami, I can't believe he actually fell for that!" Naruto laughed out loud. Naruto headed across the gate and into the forest path heading south. He slowed down as he looked up into the sky.

"Alright Grandpa, lets see what ya gave me." Naruto said before he headed off into the wild.

1234567890

2 Days later

Naruto was panting as he ran out of water and ramen. He hiked and hiked till he came across a river. His eyes lit up with happiness as he dunked his head into the water and started to drink. He whipped out his head as he gasped for air and collapsed next to the river, true he shouldn't be tired, but he has been walking, Hiking, and even training for the entire two days, not even resting for bed. He rested for a good 30 mins before he decided he needed to get going.

"Kami I hope this place has a great view, cause I'm not hiking 2 days every time I have time off! No make that 4 days, 2 to get here, 2 to get back!" Naruto groaned as he started to walk up a hill.

He could see something in the distance, a Clearing, and a house? No a mansion! He found it He finally found it! He started to run as fast as he could run. Then he stopped in font of a large gate, He figured he could just jump it, but then something caught his eyes. Two turrets that looked like trees were sweeping left to right. Think to test the waters first he threw a chakra charged rock into the clearing and within a second the turrets pointed at the rock and blasted it to dust. Naruto eyes went wide as he saw the poor rock get obliterated. Maybe He should ring first. He saw a little white button and speaker, and pressed it. The speaker crackled to life.

"Hello?" Asked what sounded like a girl around his age.

"Umm, yeah hi, Im here because I got something that was sent by my Grandfather." Naruto spoke to the little black box.

"Oh are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl asked.

"Umm yes..." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Master Naruto! We've been expecting you for quite some time! I'll open the gate for you!" Said the girl cheerfully.

The lock on the gate was heard and the gate swung open by itself. Naruto walked in cautiously into the large clearing. Then he felt something, what felt like a low rumbling at first, then it grew louder and louder. In the distance a large cloud of dust was coming his way, very fast! The gates closed behind him, a very nervous Naruto looked at the dust cloud again and shouldn't believe his eyes. In the dust cloud were thousands among thousands of beautiful young women all in maid's uniforms, some with tears, most with smiles, all rushing to where he is at. Naruto didn't have time to yell out before they surrounded him and one by one they started to hug him tightly, pushing his head towards where their assets was.

"Oh master we've waited so long for you."

"Im so glad that your here master."

"Oh master welcome home!"

"Master!"

This went on for about 30 mins. Naruto thought he was going to faint from a massive nosebleed that was threatening to emerge, as he was being smothered by so many breasts. Then they all stopped to let though a green dressed Maid through with long black hair even when it was tied up in a pony tail. She had a very curvy figure, She stepped up towards Naruto and placed her hand on both his cheeks rubbing the whisker marks that he had making him purr slightly. She giggle before she drew him in for a long and hot tongue kiss. Her tongue wrestling Naruto's in a battle for dominance. The maid pulled back slightly so that it became an open tongue kiss. The maids gave looks of anticipation as they saw the two tongues in a all out war. The green clad maid stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Welcome home, my master." She said bowing very deeply as the rest of the maid's fallowed. Naruto fainted from the shock of being kissed by a total stranger.

"Im, in heaven." Naruto whispered out before he lost consciousness.

1234567890

A ROOT ninja appeared before Danzo, and held out a scroll. Danzo looked furious.

"Are you telling me that is what's left of the Namikaze Mansion? This lone scroll?" Danzo yelled out. The ROOT nodded before he disappeared.

"Well what ever it is, It must go to the Uchiha prodigy." Danzo said as he made his way towards the council chambers where waited Sasuke.

"So do you have all of the Namikaze property's?" Said the waiting Sasuke. Danzo nodded and handed the scroll over.

"Yes, this is I'm afraid all that there is, the fire destroyed everything." Danzo said nervously. Sasuke smirked.

"As long as it contains the Namikaze Jutsu's I will be fine." He opened the scroll and undid the storage seal.

Out of nowhere, there were mountains, and mountains, or Yaoi porn everywhere in the council room. Sasuke looked infuriated.

"Danzo is this some sort of joke?" Sasuke said warningly. Danzo looked around in disbelief.

"What it can't be...there were supposed to be valuables, Jutsu's, money! I...Oh Naruto I will have your head for this!" Danzo yelled out.

While they were fumbling around the obliviously unwanted Yaoi collection, Kenshin was busy laughing his ass of even more after his latest prank went off. He bared his fangs at the unknowing Danzo and said.

"Oh no Danzo, no one touches Naruto, in fact I think my clock tower pendulam needs replacing, and I know just who to replace it with...Prime target!" Kenshin said as he disappeared into the night.

1234567890

[AN: And that was my first chapter, Kami do I hate writing Sakuras line for Sasuke, it just sends shivers up my spine! And don't worry Kenshin will only be in the story for a few times. The story is about Naruto, not Kenshin. For those of you who want to read about my OC character. Look up Kyuu-Ketsuki Chronicles: Bloodmates. Anyway Here's the deal, If you hate Sasuke, review this story, If you love Naruto, Review this story, If you want me to make Sasuke look like a total failure, Review this story]


	2. A Tour, And A Lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

[An: Wow not even a full day and already this story is more popular than my Pokegirl story. *Sniff* I feel so warm and fuzzy. Anyway some of you guys have been asking me about the relationship between Naruto and Kenshin, well Kenshin is Naruto's best friend, they have known each other since the academy, however because Kenshin was the odd man out he was placed to be trained alone by Anko. And for the ones that have read Bloodmates, this story is completely irrelevant to Bloodmates, the only similarities are that Kenshin is in here that's all.]

[P.S. Also, If you were all wondering what Naruto looks like, He looks like he does in shipudden, but only he wears a coat that looks like the fourth's but only its orange with black flames, a mesh shirt, and black pants. Now on with the story!]

1234567890

Naruto woke up in a strange room, in a bed that was not his own. He slowly got up and looked around. There he saw a girl that looked the same age as he is. She was sitting quietly She was wearing a blue maid uniform that went perfectly with her soft purple hair that was french braided and went down her back. She looked at Naruto's direction and smiled at him. She got up and bowed to him. She didn't show as much cleavage as the other maid's, not that Naruto minded.

"I'm glad to see your awake master Naruto, you've been out for quite some time." Said the Maid. Naruto looked at her funny, how did she know his name, and further more why is she addressing him as master?

"How long was I out for? And further more where am I and who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously. The maid smiled.

"I am Mariel, and to answer your questions, you are at your mansion, in your room. You have been out of exactly 24 hours." Mariel said with a smile. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What? I've been out for an entire day?!" He yelled out as he scrambled out of the bed and looked at himself; he had nothing but his boxers on. As soon as he noticed this he jumped back into bed.

"Where are my clothes?" Naruto asked quietly, blushing a very vivid red. Mariel only smiled still as she handed him a pile of clothes neatly folded.

"I've had them washed and pressed master Naruto." She said as she sat back down. Naruto blushed deeper.

"Umm thank you, but can you turn away for a bit while I get dressed?" Naruto asked. Mariel nodded as she turned and started to hum something. Naruto got dressed quickly and placed on his headband. He sighed out of relief.

"Alright you can turn now." Naruto said as Mariel turned.

"Why are you so shy Master Naruto?" Mariel asked, making the blush return to Naruto.

"Umm, I'm just not used to having a girl in the same room as I got dressed that's all." Naruto said shortly. In fact the truth was that he was never in the same room with a girl as he was naked, Sure he asked for dates from Sakura, but was always turned down, eventually he lost interest and pursued other women, however they were all either taken, or not into him, as a result. He's still a virgin.

"Oh I see, well I hope you'll get used to it in time." Mariel said as she got up again and grabbed his hand.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked but was never answered when Mariel whisked him away into the hallways.

"It's time for you to take to tour of your mansion master." Mariel said as she led him down the winding hallway.

Naruto looked around as he observed the pieces of art that was hanging from the wall and on stands. Naruto was amazed by the different rooms this place had, a very large swimming pool, a library, and even a movie theater. Mariel pulled him in the theater and sat him down as she gave a thumb up to the room up in theater. The lights darkened as the screen on the wall lit up as a movie started to play.

"Mariel what are we doing?" Naruto asked in a curious voice.

"Your grandfather wished you to view this video when you got here." Mariel said as she turned her attention towards the screen.

An old man was seen on the screen. He wore thick glasses and had messy red hair, and emerald green eyes. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Naruto, my only grandchild, I am glad that you have decided to inherit this mansion, for you see, I know you have lived in hell for many years. This is the first and only gift I can give you, to show you the love that many others will never show to you. I am sorry that I could not take care of you myself, but the council of Konoha, refused to let me, or anyone to take custody of you in hopes of turning you into their weapon that they will use for total conquest. However because they are so blind by their own lust for power that they cannot see the most oblivious flaw in their plan. You are you, and you have a soul and a will. rather you use it to protect those that are precious to you and never go back on your word like I have long ago, or strike fear into the hearts of many for the way you were treated your whole life. Whatever life you choose to live, know that it is yours to live not anyone else's. Naruto, now that you have seen this video, my soul can rest, knowing that you will be taken care of, the way you should have been taken care of long ago. Now I must leave as I now have no regrets on leaving my mansion, into your hands. I love you Naruto, and as they say in a famous forein movie, May the force be with you, always."

The screen died down as Naruto had tears in his eyes. He felt a connection with him as he watched the video. Mariel looked at Naruto and hugged him tightly. It wasn't like the hugs he got form the other maids as she didn't push him into her breasts. Naruto cried for a good five min before he released the hug from Mariel.

"Thank you Mariel." He said, as Mariel smiled.

"Anything for you Master Naruto." Mariel said bowing.

"Alright you don't have to call me Master, just call me Naruto, Master makes me feel like a slave driver." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Master Naruto, but that is the appropriate way to address you." Mariel said.

"Come I still have much to show you." Mariel said as she whisked Naruto away once again.

1234567890

Mariel led him deep underground where a very large machine that was over water was humming loudly.

"This is the hydro systems, it generates enough electricity to power this mansion, and since it produces a lot of it, all of the remaining electricity goes to the village of Konoha, we of course are paid very well for this service." Mariel Yelled trying to be heard over the Machine.

"So your telling me this thing powers but this mansion and Konoha at the same time?!" Naruto yelled back. Mariel nodded.

"Yes there's a large and powerful current underground that powers the machine. We also generate solar power, and wind power as well." Mariel Yelled again. They left and went upstairs some, and climbed the balcony where Naruto saw a couple hundred maids practicing tai-jutsu. A tall maid with long black flowing hair and a serious look on her face. She wore what looked like ANBU armor under her apron, and had a katana on her hip.

"That is Konoe Tsurugi; Head of the security department, her job is to train your security staff that guards you and the house hold." Mariel told Naruto.

"Do they operate the turrets I saw out front?" Naruto asked as the thought of the turrets frightened him.

"Yes that is one of their main duties." Mariel Said.

"What level are these girls in... mid chuunin?" Naruto asked.

"High Jonnin." Mariel said sweetly. Naruto eyes almost bursted out of his head.

"H, h, high jonnin?" Naruto asked shakily. Mariel nodded.

"Well then this Konoe Tsurugi must be a powerful kunochi." Naruto said before he jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet.

"Master Naruto what are you doing?" Mariel Asked in a worried voice. Naruto stretched as most of the Security maids looked at him funny.

"Simple, I just want to test their power!" Naruto called up.

"Master Naruto, it's not safe, or wise to fight your own security staff!" Mariel cried out.

"I'll be fine! Now who wants to go first?" Naruto said confidently.

"I shall!" Said Konoe Tsurugi who walked slowly to the center of the floor.

"I suggest you retreat now, less you avoid embarrassment, by being beaten by a girl." She said strongly. Naruto only smirked.

"There is nothing embarrassing by being bested in battle by a worthy opponent, man or women." Naruto said confidently. A tinge of blush appeared on Konoe's face.

"We shall see then!" Konoe said as she got ready into fighting stance. Naruto streched to stretch even more saying. "Come at me when you're ready." Konoe took this as an insult however and charged in with full force.

Naruto was a lot smarter than he let on. He purposely looked uninterested to send his opponent into a rage leaving her vulnerable to a counterattack. Which he did by flipping her on her back. Konoe flipped back up and took a deep breath. She started thinking to herself and charged in again. Naruto swooped left and right avoiding her attacks. "She has spirit, but this isn't high jonnin level...unless." Naruto nodded and sighed. He's going to have to get serious for her to unleash her potential. As soon she kicked in the air Naruto threw a well aimed punch in the side of her ribs and sent her flying. Konoe gasped for air as she got up, "I guess he figured I was going easy on him, he's smarter than he looks." Konoe smiled to herself shortly before her face returned to her usual seriousness, she rushed in again and started to throw well calculated punches and kicks, while Naruto looked like he was having a hard time blocking them. "This is beginning to look interesting, but she still has more power than this." With this thought Naruto made his trademark cross shaped hand sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" He yelled out, as 20 Naruto's came out of nowhere. Least to say Konoe looked surprised.

"You can use Jutsu's?" Konoe yelled out. Naruto nodded.

"Yes I am a shinobi of the village of Konoha. Of course I can use Jutsu's!" Naruto yelled out as he and his clones started the attack. Konoe however made several quick hand signs.

"Wind style: Gale sword Jutsu!" She yelled out as her arm was now coated in furious winds which she used to devastate the clones.

Naruto raised a brow. "She can use Jutsu as well, well, time to go full power. Let's see...she's a high jonnin, so one tail will be sufficient." He thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Konoe didn't even care what he was doing, right now she was going in for the kill, Naruto's eyes shot open as his normal saffire blue eyes were now replaced by ruby red slited eyes. His fangs and claws grew, his whisker marking's deepened, and reddish chakra tail sprouted from his backside as he let out a battle hungry roar. Konoe was surprised by this sudden transformation as Naruto became swifter. Konoe tried to attack the new Naruto only to be slammed into the floor by a powerful hand. She struggled to get free but Naruto's grip was like iron. "Damn no way out I have to use "That" justsu!" Konoe Thought as he unsheathed her sword, and made various one handed hand signs.

"Fire style: Hell blade Jutsu!" Konoe yelled out as she whipped the sword out causing Naruto to yell in pain, thus freeing her.

Naruto looked at Konoe with interest. "So she's not the only one who can use the Hellfire. Kenshin is going to flip." He thought to himself. Konoe charged again with her black fire coated blade and attacked fiercely with it. Naruto was surprised that she had so much power within her and she was still young. Konoe finally connected with her sword cutting his leg and with the effects of the jutsu left an after burn which caused him extreme pain. He kneeled down on the floor from instinct to keep himself from hurting too much. He looked up, and smiled. "Never thought I would have to do this!"

Naruto yelled out as a second chakra tail sprouted out of him. Many of the maids stepped by in shock as Konoe cursed under her breath. "He's strong, very strong, there's no way I can win." She thought to herself, she shook her head of such thoughts. "But I must fight, I must win!" Her resolve hardened and attacked again. Naruto however deciding to end this opened his palm as a blue sphere started forming in his hand.

"Sorry you are a very powerful and worthy opponent, but I'm afraid I must end this." He said as Konoe came closer.

"Rasengan!" He yelled out as he slammed it in her gut and sent her in the floor. Naruto looked over hoping he didn't kill her and sighed when he learned he didn't. True the rasengan ripped through the armor but didn't scar her in anyway. Naruto leaned down and placed his hands over her as a greenish chakra formed around his hands, healing her, but only slightly. Konoe gasped and looked up.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up, causing her to blush slightly. She nodded.

"Wow you're strong..." she said with a blush. Making some of the maid's giggle. Naruto's eyes went back to his Safire blue color.

"As are you." He said with a smile. "Does all of the security know any jutsu's?" Naruto asked. Konoe Nodded.

"Yes we know many jutsu's." Konoe said defensively.

"I see, good. Well I'm glad that I have a strong Kunochi teaching my security staff, all of you keep up the good work!" He said before he jumped on the balcony. Most if not all of the maid's had blushes on their faces and turned back to their own blushing teacher.

"Right you heard him, let's move it!" She yelled out losing her blush fast.

1234567890

Naruto smiled as he placed his hands behind his head as he walked down the hallway with Mariel.

"Master Naruto, I had no idea you were so strong..." Mariel said as she walked side by side with Naruto.

"Yeah, well Konoe was a tough one as well, I think she's even stronger than the Hokage!" Naruto said. He looked at Mariel. "So where to next?" He asked.

"Next Master Naruto is the scientific development. You see another source of our income is that we make medicine new and old and sell it to various villages that need them. As well as some electronic advances." Mariel said.

"Any weapons?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Only for the defense of this household nothing else." Mariel said earning a sigh of relief from Naruto.

They entered a room with those slidey doors that make the swoosh sound. And now they were in what looked like a hallway from a sci-fi movie. Another set of doors slide open to reveal a large room where the girls are dressed in scientist's coats. Some of them were mixing some sort of chemical, some were testing some piece of what looked like armor, and there were others that were on individual projects. However there was a giant glowing blue sphere that had light blue lines going all over it, making it look like it was cybernetic.

"That is MEMOL the home's supercomputer. It control's everything that it's connected to." Mariel said. However Naruto made a look of horror as he pointed at the Giant blue orb.

"No its not self aware, so don't worry about the electronics attacking us." Mariel said as she saw Naruto's expression. He made pointed with his finger again.

"Nor can it be controlled by anyone, so don't worry about enemies attacking from the heart." Mariel added, making Naruto go into a more relaxed position.

"Yeah it's a real beauty MEMOL is." Said a long curvy haired blonde, wearing a lab coat and skirt, walking around the blue sphere. She turned to face Naruto.

"So you're Master Naruto huh? Well aren't you the looker?" The blond said with a sly smile on her lips. He held out a hand.

"Names Grace, my partner and I work together to make sure MEMOL is working in top condition." Naruto shook her hand firmly. Grace smile widened.

"A nice firm handshake, I wonder what else if "firm"." Grace said as Naruto got what she was implying. A small trickle of blood ran down his nose, and was wiped up by Mariel.

"Grace stop arousing the new master." Mariel asked. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if he wants to play, I'm game." She said as she walked away...seductively. Naruto let out a deep breath.

"I see you met Grace." Said a girl with soft brown hair and thick glasses, and a sly smile. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Naruto said as the girl with glasses held out her hand.

"Names Ikuyo Suzuki, I'm head of the Technology's department." Naruto shook her hand.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said as Ikuyo smiled.

"Yeah I kind of figured, anyway I want to show you what I made today." Ikuyo said as she took out a small metal cylinder.

"This was inspired by Master Awai's favorite film." Ikuyo said as she flipped the switch. The cylinder made a shizzz, sound as a green laser came out of the end, scaring the shit out of poor Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled out.

"It's called a lightsaber, the guys in the movie used them to fight off the bad guys." Ikuyo said happily, that is till the laser went from straight to limp. "Uh-oh" was all she said before the whole thing exploded in her hands leaving black soot all over her face and dress.

"Damn, goofed again." Ikuyo said sadly, before Naruto placed an arm over her.

"Hey I'm sure you'll get it, come on why don't you help Mariel with the tour?" Naruto said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at Naruto as her sly smile returned to her.

"It will be an honor Master Naruto." Ikuyo said happily, as she followed Naruto and Mariel.

"These women are going to be the death of Me." he said as Mariel lead him out of the sci-fi room.

1234567890

"And here we have the medical room. And..." She was cut off by Naruto.

"How many rooms are there?" He asked.

"60, why?" Mariel asked.

"And the color of the rooms?" He asked again.

"White." Mariel said.

"Right I want you to paint one room orange and make it my special hospital room." Naruto said.

"Why would you need your own medical room?" Mariel asked surprised.

"Sometimes I take my training a little too far and I end up hurting myself from either, blood loss, fatigue, chakra loss, and or broken limbs." Naruto explained. Mariel bowed.

"I'll see to it that is gets done Master Naruto, but why orange?" Mariel asked.

"I like orange." Naruto said with a smile. Ikuyo smiled also.

"Hey I like orange to!" Ikuyo said happily.

1234567890

Their tour continued as they walked out side, where they saw several normal looking maids doing gardening. Mariel showed Naruto the turrets, [which he refused to get close to] the water fountains in the backyard, and the collection of rare plants in the green house's.

"As you see you have over 1,000 maids at your call and whim, willing to do anything you want them to do. While the other maids perform the tasks required to keep this Mansion up and running." Mariel said as Naruto nodded.

"I see, but I don't want to force anyone to do anything they don't want to do." Naruto said sadly, feeling more and more like a slave driver. Mariel shook her head.

"Don't worry Master Naruto, they love to serve you." Mariel said assuring.

"But still, I can't help but feel like they want to do something else than waste their lives serving me." Naruto said as he looked down. Mariel then had a sad face.

"I see well if that's how you feel Master Naruto, then well have to let all the maid's go, since if there going to be doing nothing it wont as cost effective." Mariel said and a lot of gasps were made by the surrounding maids. Ikuyo looked frightened.

"I don't want to end up working in a brothel!" Ikuyo cried and Naruto got a vivid image of Ikuyo being forced on a bed by a dirty pervert. Naruto shook his head.

"Fuck that! They're staying!" Naruto yelled out, having all of the maid's sigh out in relief. Ikuyo hugged Naruto forcing his head to where her breasts are.

"Oh thank you Master Naruto I will not fail to disappoint you!" Ikuyo cried for joy. Mariel had put her smile back on.

"Come on Master Naruto, the tour continues." She said as the three followed her.

1234567890

Naruto had a lot on his mind as he walked the hallways with Mariel and Ikuyo. They still didn't know about his...condition. What whould they say once they found out he was the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. He looked up at Mariel thinking he needed to tell him, if they were going to serve him then they need to know about the kyyubi.

"Mariel, I need to tell everyone something very important." Naruto said in a serious voice. Mariel nodded.

"Ill call in a staff meeting. Ikuyo would you escort Naruto towards the assembly hall?" Mariel said as she walked towards a phone and picked it up.

"Attention everyone, attention everyone, There will be a staff meeting in 10 mins, repeat staff meeting in 10 min, Master Naruto would like something to say to the whole staff."

Ikuyo led Naruto into a very large hall that looked like an opera theatre. Ikuyo led Naruto up to the stage and placed him where a lone stand was with a microphone. Naruto felt very nervous as the hall started to fill up with the whole staff. Even Konoe and the security showed up. They eyed him wondering what he had to say to them. Mariel walked on stage and sat down next To Naruto nodding for him to start. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Alright, It seems that my Grandfather has left me this mansion and under your care, but before you get the chance to serve me I believe you need to know a few things. First off, I would never make you do anything that you are uncomfortable with, If I give you something that you think you cant do or are uncomfortable doing let me know. Also if you don't want to serve me just let either me or Mariel know now..." No one even twitched. They all stared at him with a look he was unfamiliar with. Naruto gulped and sighed.

"Also what I'm about to tell you is considered a SSS class secret in the Village of Konoha, so whenever you find yourself in the village do not talk about this, It may cost you your lives, not by me but by the council that runs Konoha." Again no one seems fazed. Naruto started to remove his shirt. There were many whoops and cries of "Take it all off!" Naruto concentrated enough so that the seal on his stomach showed.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyyubi-no Kitsune, also know as the Nine tailed fox. So, many in my village I am seen as a demon and was treated like one, if you decide to walk out that door now, I will not blame you." Naruto said in a sad tone. There were a lot of murmuring and whispers. However one stood up but she did not walk out the door, no she walk up to where Naruto is and kissed him deeply. This threw Naruto through a loop. The kiss ended as the maid bowed.

"It doesn't matter Master Naruto, we do not see you as a demon, but our wonderful master which we will serve until we die." She said before she went back to her seat. Naruto looked toward at Mariel confused. She laughed.

"Stop trying to get rid of us Master Naruto, were here for good." Mariel said and Naurto couldn't help but smile as a single lone tear fell from his face. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He turned to the microphone and spoke.

"Well, I'm glad that you all decided to stay, now go and do the best job you can possibly do!" Naruto yelled out as everyone cheered.

1234567890

The tour was done and over with and Naruto was in the hot spring alone. He sighed as he relaxed letting the hot water flow freely around his body.

"I cant believe it, yesterday I was no one, and now I have a mansion filled with beautiful maids, but there's something weird about Mariel. Her smile is as well as her movements, her eyes. Its like, she hid behind a mask..." Naruto touched his face.

"So much like my own, I think she's really sad and depressed, that's one of the reasons why I thought all these girls do what they do because its a job to them, I'm still unsure if they really care about me or not." Naruto said sadly as he looked down in the water.

Naruto heard splashing nearby and Naruto ducked in the water out of his instinct. He watched as three Identical girls, all nude, with curvy bodies and breasts that rival Tsunade's Naruto immediately identified one of them, or all of them To be the girl that full blown made out with him when he got here! The only slight difference to these girls was the hair clips they wore. One had a lemon, one had a melon, and another had a strawberry. Naruto lifted his head but still kept his body submerged.

"What are you girls doing here?" Naruto asked, trying to fight off the massive nosebleed that erupted. The Girl with the Melon clip smiled sweetly.

"We are your personal maid's Master Naruto. Whatever you do we do." She smiled as the other two went to each side of him.

"I thought all maids were my personal maid's." Naruto said rather blandly.

"Well yes, but were going to be the ones that will serve you the most." Said the melon clip one.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Melon clip walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

"Because, we want to." She said, as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't even know your names." Naruto said as his member started to get hard.

"I'm Melon, and that's Lemon, and Marron." She said as she pointed at the other two.

"Cute." Naruto said. Melon, Lemon, and Marron each grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather themselves up.

"Here let us wash you Master Naruto." Melons said as she started to rub her lathered body up against his own as Lemon rubbed herself up against his backside and Marron got the sides. Naruto was in total bliss. Three total babes were washing him with their own bodies, Ero-sensei would give a nut to come here.

[LEMON ALERT!]

As Lemon rubbed Narutos body with her own, she felt Naruto's stiffened member on her leg, seeing what was touching her she looked down and gasped at the size of it. Naruto was 8 inches big. Lemon licked her lips as she knelt down and licked the tip that was poking out of the water, which caused Naruto to jump.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Naruto said in surprise. Lemon turned so that she could face her master.

"Im going to please you orally Master Naruto." She said as she took another lick of the tip, sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

Melon and Marron looked at what Lemon was doing and drool started to come out of thier mouths as they saw how big their master was. They stopped rubbing against him, and started to crawl on their hands and knees giving Naruto a good look at their moistening pussy's. Naruto started to have very perverted thoughts, in which he hopes become a reality soon. Lemon, Melon and Marron all took turns licking and suck his dick as Naruto moaned in pleasure. Lemon then took him fully in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down making slurping sounds. Melon get sexually frustrated at her sisters greed, started to play with her self. Naruto saw this and thought no one should be left out.

"Melon, come here." Melon crawled to Naruto's side, very sexily by the way, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes Master Naruto?" She asked. Naruto picked her up earning a squeak from Melon and placed her on his chest. He started to nuzzle her womanhood with his nose before he gave her a long lick making Melon moan loudly. Naruto beckoned Marron to come over with his free hand. Marron did so and titled her head.

"Yes Master Naruto?" She asked, only to have Naruto's fingers slide down her body sensually and started stoking her pussy gently.

The halls were filled with the moans of the two girls who were currently being pleasured by thier Master. Melon ran her hands through Narutos hair and garbed a handful of it as Naruto's tongue ravaged her pussy bringing her over the edge. Marron on the other hand, was kissing, licking and biting various parts of Naruto's body, leaving bite marks here and there. Lemon was rubbing herself as she sucked harder on Naruto and swirled her tongue around his shaft.

"Oh Kami, Master, I'm about to..." Melon tried to say but couldn't as a earth shattering orgasm rocked her body spilling her juices all over Naruto's face and laid on top of his head in her orgasmic bliss. Naruto licked up the remaining juices that Melon released which tasted strangely like...a melon? Naruto shrugged it off, his fingers in Marron deepened and stroked faster. Marron moaned loudly and her biting became harder. Naruto felt his dick swell and his balls churn which meant he was about to expire.

"Uggh, Lemon, I'm about to cum!" Naruto grunted out as Lemon increased her sucking causing Naruto to erupt in Lemon's mouth. Lemon took out his dick with a loud wet pop, and spilled some of his cum on her chin. She swirled her tongue savoring the taste of her master. Marron stopped her licking on Naruto's chest and started to lick Narutos cum covered shaft clean. Melon was still out from her orgasm however. Lemon slid Melon off and laid her on the edge of the springs and gave Naruto a lust filled kiss.

"Master Naruto, I'm so close I'm going to cum..." Marron shouted out as her pussy squirted out her juice's into the spring. Naruto took his fingers out of Marron and licked them. She tasted like...strawberries. So he was assuming Lemon tasted like lemons. Marron fell on Naruto's chest due to her own orgasmic bliss, Lemon helped Naruto pick her up and place her next to Melon. Naruto then smiled at Lemon.

"Get on your hands and knees." Naruto said in a commanding tone. Lemon nodded and got on her hands and knees.

Naruto lined himself up with her pussy rubbing it gently. Naruto growled in her ear.

"Are you ready for this?" He said seductively. Lemon nodded pushed herself against Naruto.

He slammed himself into Lemon causing Lemon to moan out louder than the other two girls. Naruto went slow at first but picked up the pace fairly quickly, as Lemons breasts went forward and back repeatedly as she was making cute grunts and moans.

"Yes, yes, that's it, faster master, faster. Oh Kami, fuck me all day, everyday, for the rest of my life, fuck me like the slut I am. Oh Kami make me your little bitch by cumming in me all the time, make me your little cum slut, make me yours and only yours!" Lemon moaned out. Truth be told the dirty talk exited Naruto as she slammed in and out of her.

Naruto and Lemon kept at it for 10 mins before Naruto's shaft started pulsing. "Lemon, I'm going to cum!" Naruto yelled out as he thrusted deep inside of her. Lemon moaned even louder than before. "Oh yes Master, cum deep inside of me, and make me cum to!" Lemon moaned out as they both came, their fluids dripped out of lemon and into the water, having Lemon go into the same state as her sisters. Naruto picked her up and moved her next to her now sleeping sisters. Naruto smiled as he sunk back in to the water.

"Man, never thought three sisters could be so freaky." Naruto said quietly. Then all of a sudden the wall that he was facing crashed and revealed many naked girls. He looked at them for a moment before they all started running his way. Naruto just stood there accepting his fate.

[LEMON END]

1234567890

Naruto awoke in his bed once again after being hit by the "Naked tsunami" He groaned as he looked around. He yawned and stretched before picking up his clothes that were folded neatly in a pile next to him and got dressed. He noticed that the sun in the window was setting and his stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Man I need to get something to eat." Naruto said as he started to walk down towards the dinning room. Lemon, Melon, and Marron bowed and greeted him, their breasts almost popping out of their tops.

"Good evening Master Naruto, does Master fancy something to eat and drink?" Lemon said as Marron pulled out a chair and Melon sat him down.

"Yeah I'm starved." Naruto said as he was seated down.

"Anything you would like?" Marron said as she placed a glass down in front of him.

"Ramen." Naruto said quickly. Melon bowed and went into the kitchen. A few min later she came back with a Big bowl of ramen. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he saw the bowl of steaming ramen. He took out his chopsticks and downed it with no problem. He held out the bowl at Melon.

"More please!" He said and this continued for 13 bowls for ramen before he sighed in content.

"That was delicious." He said, and a maid walked in caring a small plate with a good sized piece of cake with a strawberry on top.

"Desert Master?" She said as Naruto graciously took it.

"Yes why thank you." Naruto said happily. The maid blushed a bit.

"Do I get a reward Master Naruto?" She said shyly. Naruto titled his head slightly.

"Uhhh, sure what do you want for a reward?" Naruto asked. The maid smiled as she grabbed his shirt and brought him in for a long lust filled kiss. Naruto smirked as he deepened the kiss causing the maid to moan in pleasure. Naruto stopped and chuckled as the maid had a look of pure bliss. Her lips curved into a smile of content.

"Thank you Master Naruto." She said before going back to whatever she was doing. Naruto couldn't help but smile. When the maids start asking for kisses as rewards, things tend to start looking up. Naruto thanked the maids for the wonderful meal, and thought to out outside by himself.

1234567890

Naruto felt like he was king of the world. He sniffed the night air and made a sigh of satisfaction. Today has got to be the best day of his life...so far. Naruto yawned as he started to walk down the hallway towards his room. He still felt sad about Mariel hiding behind a mask, but she must have her reasons. Naruto hoped that someday she will open up to him, but he whould have to talk to her about that soon. But mind on the present, He walked into his room and started to undress himself. He climbed into his big bed and snuggled in the blanket's. However a certain pair of triplets had a different idea. All of them wearing lingerie, Crawled onto the bed where Naruto rested and started to snuggle into him.

"Master Naruto, We wish to make you feel good again before you rest." Melon said in a seductive tone. Naruto chuckled as he pulled the triplets closer to him.

"You already make me feel good, tomarrow night I promise." Naruto said as he gave each of them a long passionate kiss.

Naruto then had thought of the gratest prank he will play on his old sensei, Jiraiya. He whould have to send a letter to Tsunade telling her of his plan. Naruto then closed his eyes and was soon claimed by sleep. Tomarrow will be a crazy day.

[AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry I was planning three lemons, but they were back to back and saw no point in them, I will however make another lemon in the next chapter. And dont worry Sasuke is going to look like a total failure. Now Im thinking about having hinata as a maid in Naruto's mansion so she chould be closer to him. If all for it, review this story, If all oppose, review this story. If you want to mentaly toruture Jiraiya, review this story. [Hey I like the guy, it just that this is to good, to pass up. Review now!]


	3. Return To The Village, And Leave Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

[AN: anyway I have decided against Hinata becoming a Maid, only for the pure reason is that I cant fit her into the story anywhere, I may however make a seprate story where all the events took place and that Hinata is one of Narutos maid, it will be a one shot if I bother to make it. And thanks to those who have pointed out my quotation mistake early]

1234567890

Naruto has awoken by something wet and slippery going across his neck. Naruto opened his eyes to find Marron was dragging her tongue on Naruto's neck as she grinded herself on his leg leaving a nice wet patch there. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this as he stirred, his entire body waking up.

"Couldn't help your self eh Marron?" Naruto said as Marron gave him a loving kiss, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted and they soon found themselves in a battle of tongues.

Naruto woke up the girls that were around him so that he could get dressed.

"Okay girls, you should go get dressed, and I'll meet you at breakfast." Naruto said as he put on his shirt and pants. The girls nodded and left the room. Naruto sighed as he looked out the window.

"Kami it's good to be alive." Naruto said happily. He walked out the door and was soon greeted by Mariel.

"Good morning master Naruto, I take it you slept well?" Mariel asked the same smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness when he saw her fake smile.

"Yes I've slept well, Mariel, walk with me." Naruto asked. Mariel bowed and followed Naruto.

"Yes master what is it?" Mariel asked.

"Mariel, are you happy?" Naruto asked sincerely. Mariel titled her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Mariel asked.

"Exactly what I said, are you happy?" Naruto asked again. Mariel nodded.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm here with you, master Naruto." Mariel said. Naruto knew she was lying, or at least thought he knew. He sighed as he continued to walk down the halls.

"Why do you ask?" Mariel asked with a look of concern now apparent on her face, real concern.

"Because, I want to make sure that you are happy, truly happy." Naruto said as they got to the dinning hall.

"Hey this just occurred to me, where and when do the maids eat?" Naruto asked. Mariel smiled again.

"They eat whenever they can, in the dinning hall. Our previous master said it was alright for them to do so." Mariel said. Naruto smiled.

"That's good I would like to dine with everyone once in a while though." Naruto said as he entered the room.

1234567890

Naruto had a decent breakfast with some of the maids that were eating in the dinning room also. He had a nice conversation with some of them before he finished his meal and went outside. Naruto was thinking about his friends back in Konoha. Then he slapped himself remembering that he had to get back to the village today and it takes 2 days of non stop walking to get there! Naruto started to panic till someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Naruto, are you alright?" Ikuyo said worried eyes behind those thick glasses of hers. Naruto sighed.

"No I just remembered I have to get back to the village today and it takes two days to get there by foot!" Naruto said as he was about to run to his room and pack his things before Ikuyo held on to his coat.

"Master Naruto, don't worry. I can drive you there in a matter of an hour." Ikuyo said as her trademark mischievous look was plastered on her face. Naruto looked at her.

"How?"

1234567890

A powerful looking cobalt blue hover jet was in the hanger as various science maids were tending to it. Naruto looked in awe of this machine. Ikuyo smirked. As she whistled signaling all the maid to prepare for take off.

"Say hello to Sky Fox." Ikuyo said proudly.

"Hello." Naruto said as he waved softly.

"This baby runs on pure chakra taken form the sky to keep it mobile, plus it's equipped with the latest in navigational technology that my department has developed. Also, this baby is equipped with twin chain link pulse cannons, impenetrable chakra shields, 8 highly explosive missiles, and one rapid fire slug based ammunition firing "mini" gun. Also this thing can fly up to mach 5 and can easily get you anywhere within a mater of minuets." Ikuyo said as she rubbed the outside of the hover jet. Naruto's eyes went wide when he learned on how lethal this vehicle can be.

"And it's armed to the teeth why?" Naruto asked a bit nervous.

"You may never know what may happen, always best to be prepared." Ikuyo said seriously. Naruto nodded.

1234567890

The next few minuets Naruto was on the Sky Fox, along with 10 security maids sent to be his personal bodyguards, Ikuyo as his pilot, and 5 regular maids not including his personal maids Lemon, Melon, and Marron. As they were on their way to Konoha, Naruto was busy writing a scroll to Tsunade, telling her to meet him at the hokage office at noon and to bring Jiraiya and possibly anyone that wishes to see him. He also told her about a little prank he was going to play on everyone. [Mainly Jiraiya]. He rolled it up and stamped it with his own seal he made last night. It was the same as his grandfather's but now it had a fox in the middle of the big U. He then handed it to a maid.

"Here when we land I want you to take this to the hokage and return alright?" Naruto said as the maid took the scroll and bowed.

"Thy will be done master Naruto." Said the maid.

1234567890

Sky fox flew over the village of Konoha and landed in an empty training ground. Ninja and civilians alike gathered to see who was inside the thing that just flew in from the sky. The doors opened with a hiss and the security were the first to walk out and lined themselves, 5 on each side of the doors and raised their katanas in the air.

Kenshin who happened to be in the area decided it would be a good idea to see who has landed; the smell immediately told him it was Naruto. He smirked as he leaned back on a log.

"Heh this should be fun." Kenshin said as he watched intently on the ship.

"I wonder who could have arrived in such a manner?"

"Probably someone extremely rich, and hopefully cute and single to."

"Maybe he a powerful shinobi from some unknown country wanting to make a trade or treaty, I've heard Danzo has been recruiting all kinds of leaders."

"Maybe he's just a regular rich guy who wants to have a day on town."

"Well definitely it can't be that demon Naruto."

"You twats."

After the crowd has hushed and all stared at the door, someone familiar, with messy blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, an orange coat with black flames and, whiskers. Naruto smirked to see their expressions. He waved to everyone.

"Hey everyone." He said happily, as he walked out, followed by his maids.

"Naruto? What have you done?" One of the villagers spoke. Naruto shrugged.

"My grandfather left me an inheritance." He simply said. As he walked off into the market district. One of the Maids went off to do the duty she was assigned to do by Naruto.

"Naruto buddy! So how's life? I guess it's been pretty good now that you have so many lovely women following you around." Kenshin said as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Yeah man, so what's been going on since I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing new, birds still flying, Anko still drinks, Jiraiya still looks at women in the hot springs, and Sasuke-teme still thinks he's king." Kenshin joked earning a laugh from Naruto.

"I see well I'm afraid that this stay is only temporarily, I'll be leaving soon considering something doesn't come up." Naruto said. Kenshin looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wait what? What about missions and becoming Hokage?" Kenshin said reminding Naruto of his dream.

"I'm still going to do missions, and I will eventually be hokage, I have an awesome jet that takes me from place to place in a matter of minuets." Naruto said. Kenshin nodded.

"I see, have you looked into that scroll I gave you?" Kenshin asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope not yet, I plan to though." Naruto said assuringly. Naruto turned to his Maids that were behind him.

"Here I have a job for you three, I want three of you to go off and get me some shuriken, kunai, and some scrolls on seal's, you think you can do that?" Naruto asked them. The maids fought over to see who will do the assigned task, and three of the maids, [not Lemon, Melon, and Marron] went off to get their master his needs. Kenshin shook his head chuckling softly.

1234567890

Naruto and Kenshin were in the Hokage's office and were waiting on Tsunade. She walked in the door and sat down where her desk was. She looked at Naruto and smirked. She received the letter and knew what Naruto was planning. Kenshin chuckled a bit but then looked at his wrist and sighed.

"Well I love to stay and chat but I've got to get going, later Naruto! Bye beautiful!" Kenshin laughed as He jumped out the window leaving Tsunade looking flustered after Kenshin called her beautiful. It was no secret that Kenshin flirted with Tsunade and Anko, but never did anything more than that.

"So gaki, I'm assuming everything went off without a hitch?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup, I'm now the official owner of the Uzumaki Mansion. And there's not a damn thing the council can do about it." Naruto said as he leaned over and whispered to Tsunade about the hydro power system and all the services his mansion does for this village. To piss him off would only mean crippling the village as he is now in control of the power, any technology advancements, and medicine.

"So, what do you do?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know I just sit there and have these beautiful girls serve me." Naruto said as he displayed the maids that were behind him who were all blushing deeply. Tsunade smirked.

"You're very lucky. Any man would kill to get what you have." Tsunade said.

"Like that's going to happen! We will defend our master until death!" One of the security maids spoke, as they all did a salute. Tsunade smiled even more.

"Beautiful and loyal, finally it seems Kami herself have been fixing all the wrongs done to you with this, I'm happy for you." Tsunade said sincerely. Then out of nowhere Jiraiya along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Choji, Neji, and [much to Naruto's dismay] Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey so what have you called us here for Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. He then eyed the Maids and started giggling perversely.

"And who are these lovely ladies here?" Jiraiya asked as he walked towards the girls. He was held back by Tsunade eyeing him, which said. "Try anything and I will kill you." Naruto chuckled and cleared his throat.

"I'm glad that most of you have come, I wanted to tell you a few things. First off I wanted to tell you all that I have inherited my grandfather's mansion; which in turn makes me clan head of the Uzumaki clan. Now next thing I wanted to tell everyone is that my mansion is two days away by foot, so there ay be days where you wont see me at all so don't worry." Naruto finished.

"Wow so you're the new clan head; that means you can take place in the clan tournament!" Kiba said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Clan tournament?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah Tsunade announced a tournament where only the clan head can participate in. Seeing as you're a clan head now, you can enter. It was supposed to help with clan relations." Ino said.

"Yes Kenshin will be participating, as well as Sasuke." Shino quietly said. Naruto nodded.

"Well add another to the roster cause I'm going to!" Naruto said with determination.

"Listen to me and listen well dobe, it would be in your best interest not to participate in this tournament. Unless you want to suffer a humiliating defeat." Sasuke said warningly. Naruto titled his head.

"I'm not sure losing to Kenshin or Hiashi would be humiliating, I mean they're pretty strong opponents." Naruto said as he looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. Sasuke was fuming.

"I was referring to me!" Sasuke said in clenched teeth. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You're a threat? Please, Akumaru has more bite than you." Naruto said. Sasuke charged at him.

"I'll show you more bite!" Sasuke said as he lunged, intending to hit Naruto. Naruto however turned around and yawned. Bad for Sasuke, [good for us] His maids all rushed around Naruto, protecting him, as one of them slammed Sasuke on the ground and they all pointed katanas at Sasuke crotch, oh and one at his throat.

"Naruto call off your whores!" Sakura screeched out. Naruto eyes went dark and promised pain, no one insults his servants, NO ONE! Everyone started to get an ominous feeling tingling down their spines.

"Sasuke attacked me, so my lovely bodyguards did what they were trained to do. Protect me from harm, and if you ever call them whores again, I will have Kenshin deal with you!" Naruto said darkly. Afterwards his eyes lit up again and his cheerful mood returned.

However Sakura wasn't intimidated, hell she follows Sasuke around and every time he smiles, a kitten dies. [No poor kitty!] Sakura only growled as Sasuke stood back up and plastered that stupid smirk on his face.

"So you rely on others to protect you, I figured as such, your to weak to protect yourself." Sasuke said trying to get the last laugh. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing wrong with relying on others you trust to protect you. Unlike you who would trade everything to be with that creepy Orochimaru. By the way how was never-land and "bedtime fun"?" Naruto asked trying to hold back a snicker. Sasuke went very red and looked away. That's when the three maids Naruto sent came back holding the goods Naruto asked for. He smiled as they bowed and gave him a big bag.

"Here you go master Naruto." Naruto took the bag and bowed back.

"Good job you three, I'm proud of you." Naruto said happily. The three maids blushed as one put a finger to her lip.

"Do we get a reward master?" She asked. Naruto making sure Jiraiya was watching, which he was.

"Uhh, sure what do you three want for a reward?" Naruto asked trying to sound naïve.

The maids smirked and one of them brought Naruto in for a long deep lust filled kiss.

She moaned as Naruto slid his hands down her body and grabbed her ass. She moaned louder, and was hesitant when the kiss ended. Naruto repeated this with the other two maids. All of the guys jaws, dropped on the floor, as most of the girls had a deep red blush on their faces. And Jiraiya was scribbling down on his notebook with so much speed the paper started to smoke. Tsunade only smirked as Naruto explained in his letter that he was going to do this in front of Jiraiya for all the times he left Naruto to do some research when he was supposed to be training him.

"Holy shit Naruto! Do they ask for that every time they accomplish a task?" Kiba asked his jaw still on the floor. Naruto smirked.

"Yes, and sometimes they ask for more." Naruto gave a wink towards his maids and they all blushed and looked away shyly. Jiraiya on the other hand had a nose bleed so bad that he ricochet all over the office. Jiraiya then came face to face with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, you know I've always liked you, so how about letting me stay at that mansion or yours for a …month or two." Jiraiya said as he put on his best shit eating grin he could muster. Naruto chuckled.

"Master Naruto, don't we get a reward for taking out the trash?" One of the security maids asked mentioning Sasuke. Naruto smiled.

"Of course it's only fair." Naruto said as he continued to make out with his staff. It got so bad for Jiraiya that he started slamming his head in the wall groaning, saying, "To much sexual references! Perverted drive overloading!" Tsunade then laughed loudly.

"Naruto it's not nice to tease other with something they will neverhave." Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto said and he turned to leave, but Sakura had other plans. She leapt up with a chakra powered fist and screamed out.

"You pervert!" She screeched but before she could even muster the energy to throw the punch, Naruto's security maids, acted quickly and drew their katanas, and all surrounded Sakura with their blades on her neck threatening to cut it off.

"Make one more move towards master Naruto and your head will roll." One of the maids sternly said. Sakura was taken aback by their speed, but was about to struggle before Naruto sternly spoke.

"Don't bother; these women aren't trained to give up." Naruto said before he mentioned the Maids to follow him. Tsunade turned to look at everyone and smiled.

"Well I guess that's it for everyone, you all can go now." Tsunade said, and as everyone left she sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Man I'm getting too old for this." Tsunade spoke out loud.

"Nonsense, you never said you were too old when we met last time." A familiar voice was heard. Tsunade looked at Kenshin who was sitting in the window.

"Hey beautiful." Kenshin smiled. Tsunade smiled back.

"Hey yourself."

1234567890

The council was busy deciding what to do for the Uchiha this time. Ever since they lost the Namikaze jutsu's and accidently gave him Yaoi porn, [which they burned shortly after.] They have been trying to get back into Sasuke's good graces. That's when more shit hit the fan for them. Naruto walked into the council chambers. And crossed his arms and smirked.

"What is the meaning of this de...brat? We are in the middle of an important meeting!" One of the council members yelled out only to be repaid with a smirk.

"What deciding how you will be wiping the Uchiha's ass this time?" Naruto slyly commented. Danzo looked furious.

"You have a lot of nerve Naruto, not only did you burn down the Namikaze mansion after we have given Uchiha all of the Namikaze property's. But have insulted us by leaving a scroll which you knew we would give to the Uchiha prodigy filled with yaoi! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't execute you for treason?" Danzo yelled out. Naruto held up three fingers.

"I'll give you three. One, It wasn't me, and I would love to see physical evidence that would point this crime towards me!"

"Two, You should have checked the scroll before you handed it to Sasuke dumbass!"

"And three, I could be part of the council now!" Naruto listed off the reasons. Danzo laughed.

"You lie, you are not a clan head, nor do you have any of our recommendations, which we will never give you!" Naruto laughed darkly.

"Actually I am a clan head, turns out I have a grandfather Named Awai Uzumaki? Ring a bell anyone?" Danzo's eyes widen with fear.

"You mean, you're the new Master of the Uzumaki mansion?" Danzo said in a shaky voice. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, how I found out, lets just say a letter came for me a few days ago, saying I have an inheritance from my grandfather. Now let's get one thing straight. I will not be part of your council because you all treat me like shit! Plus the fact that you practically give head to the closet gay known as Sasuke. I'm just telling you that if you try anything to me or my newfound family. I will, shut your power off, discontinue all technology advances, pull back all medicines, and I will visit you all personally." Naruto said smirking.

No one in the council moved even an inch. Could Naruto, the demon brat that most have hated, [some likes Naruto] and tried to finish off ever since he was born, could really have such a huge influence on their village? Danzo knew what Naruto was capable of, and given the circumstances would do the very things he threatened to do. Naruto smiled and turned to walk away.

"I will be participating in the Clan tournament, and I'll show everyone what I'm made of. Not that you'll listen, but try not to do anything…stupid." Naruto laughed as he walked out of the council chambers.

Danzo was livid; he knew that the Uzumaki mansion was filled with lost jutsu's that the Uzumaki clan once had. Plus the fact that all of the servants were young female's, possibly virgins if that demon brat hasn't defiled them yet. Danzo's plan was to wait for 2 years after Awai passed away then he would claim everything that the brat took from him! Danzo then started to formulate a new plan to get what he wanted, didn't he have a…yes, and he will get _**that**_back first. Danzo laughed darkly to himself.

1234567890

After a few hours Naruto stopped by his old apartment and was visited by old memories, both good and bad. Naruto sighed as he walked in the door and looked around. He didn't own much, just a bed, some posters he made when he was young, and some plushies that some of his close friends gave him. He sat on his bed where the stuffed toys were and relaxed on his bed. Thoughts buzzing in his head like a swarm of bees. He didn't notice the door creak open. And didn't notice one of his maids calling to him, until someone jumped on him. Ikuyo looked at him with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry master, but you were lost in lala land, so I had to get you up somehow." Ikuyo said blushing still.

"I'm sorry Ikuyo, where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"In the Sky Fox, were ready to leave." Ikuyo said softly. Naruto nodded and got up.

They walked towards the Sky Fox, and was met up with Jiraiya who had a pleading look on his face. Naruto knew he was going to regret this but he decided to see what Jiraiya wanted. Though he already knew what it was.

"Hey Naruto, I've been looking for you." Jiraiya then got on his hands and knees.

"Please Naruto take me with you! I'll do anything you ask me to! You hear me? Anything!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto thought about it.

"Alright then, if you want to really badly, cut off one of your balls." What Naruto didn't know is that Jiraiya immediately took out a kunai and pointed at his crotch.

"Left or right?" Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Left or right you chose!" Jiraiya yelled out. Naruto shook his head.

"You really are serious about this aren't you?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto you have no idea how much I've always wanted to enter a mansion filled with hot sexy women?" Jiraiya said with that same pleading look.

"Ever since your balls dropped?" Naruto said. Jiraiya made a fake laugh.

"Ha ha gaki, very funny." Jiraiya said. Naruto smirked.

"Well if you're going to call me names, I guess I won't take you after all." And with that Naruto jumped into the Sky Fox and flew off. Jiraiya trying to catch up.

"Wait Naruto I was kidding really please let me come with you!" Jiraiya stopped and kneeled to the ground and threw both his arms into the air. Kenshin however was in the background playing the sad Platoon theme with his stereo. Jiraiya looked back at him.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked. Kenshin nodded.

"Yes, it is." Kenshin said with a smile.

1234567890

Lemon Warning

Naruto yawned as he rested in his bed almost half asleep thinking about the events that took place today, he would have to look at that scroll Kenshin gave him, no doubt it would contain his fathers jutsu's that he could rub in Sasukes face. Naruto was so lost in thought that he once again didn't notice his door open and close. Naruto then felt something wet and slippery against his skin and saw that it was Marron that was kissing his chest. Naruto raised a brow as she was alone.

"Marron, where are the other girls?" He asked. Marron smirked wickedly.

"There a little busy right now, so I get you all to myself." Marron said as she started to remove his pants and boxers. However Naruto stopped her advances.

"Marron, before we continue I need to know one thing, Why do you do this with me?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. Marron rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"If you think its about money or its just a job, don't, cause its not." Marron kissed him deeply.

"I do what I do because I love you. I know we just met but I cant help but feel like I know you my entire life, Every time I look into your eyes, I feel safe and warm, every time I hear your voice I feel like I can do anything. So please master Naruto, let me express my love." Marron said tearfully. Naruto smiled and brought her lips to his and engaged in a heated, passionate kiss.

Naruto broke this kiss and growled with lust as he started to nip and nibble along her jawline and neck making her body shiver in anticipation. Marron moaned softly as Naruto's hands made their way down her body, removing any articles of clothing that were in his way. His hand stopped just over where her womanhood was and rubbed gently, making Marron squirm.

"Master Naruto, please don't tease." She moaned out.

Naruto nodded as he started to kiss down lower and lower down her body, licking gently occasionally. Marron clamped her legs around Narutos head and brought his face closer as she screamed in pleasure. Naruto dug his tongue in deeper and deeper licking all around her pussy making her walls squeeze his tongue slightly. Marrons tiny bundle of nerves peeked out of its hood and Naruto attacked it as he replaced his tongue with his fingers. Marron moaned and screamed at the intense pleasure she was getting as Naruto was eating her out. She felt like her body was on fire as Naruto kept licking and suckling on her clit and felt her go over the edge. He squeezed her legs tightly as she moaned out Narutos name as her pussy gushed out her sweet tasting juices. Naruto lapped up all that she squirted out greedily before he leaned up and gave her a passionate kiss.

"That was amazing." Marron panted out. Naruto smirked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Were not done just yet." Naruto said as he started to rub himself on her pussy making her take in a sharp breath.

"Ohhh, master that feels so good..." Marron moaned out.

Naruto gently pushed himself in her making her wince in pain when she felt his entire length inside of her. Naruto didn't move for a minute or two as he whispered soothing words to her before he started to pump his hips slowly. For Marron, the pain soon ebbed away as it was replaced by immense pleasure. Marron started to moan loudly again, silently saying "Faster, harder." Naruto complied as his hips started to pick up pace.

They continued for 5 mins before Naruto felt his shaft starting to pulse, Naruto grunted and started to send chakra to his dick making Marron scream louder.

"Master Naruto, I'm going to cum, oh Kami!" Marron yelled out.

"Then cum with me." Naruto said as they both bursted and their mixed fluids leaked out of Marron's pussy and onto the sheets. Naruto pulled himself out and rested next to Marron who wrapped her arms tightly around our blond hero and snuggled into his chest.

"I definitely could get used to this." Naruto thought before sleep claimed him.

Lemon End

1234567890

Elsewhere in parts unknown.

Itachi Uchiha [the only Uchiha I ever liked] was walking down a long and lonesome road with his sharklike partner, Kisame. They stopped by a small inn after a hour of walking and were sitting at the bar.

"Hey have you heard what happened with Sasuke?" A patron said making Itachi's ears perk up after the mention of his foolish little brother.

"Yeah turns out hes been buying all sorts of yaoi porn, man looks like the Uchiha clan is going to die out after all." Another patron said. funny thing about rumors, the further they go, the further from the truth they get. Itachi however shook his head.

"What's up Itachi?" Kisame asked as he downed another thing of sake.

"Nothing, I knew Sasuke missed our father a lot but this is a bit much. Oh well I always knew he was gay anyway." Itachi said monotone.

"Where are we heading?" Kisame asked.

"Were going to pay an old friend a visit." Itachi said with a glint in his eye that went unnoticed by everyone.

1234567890

[An: hey sorry it took so long, Its just that I'm having a lemon writers block. I don't know what other sex scene to write anymore. But if you guys have any suggestions for scenes, please let me know via PM. one rule though, no bondage. I cant write it, just cant sorry. I would appreciate the help you guys and thanks for all the reviews. Speaking of reviews. If you want Naruto to teach the security his fathers techniques, review this story, If you want Itachi to visit Narutos mansion, Review this story, If you want Jiraiya to visit Naruto review this story, Review now!]


	4. Guest's at the Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

[Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you all for being so patient with me, I have been through hell and back with the road of life than concerns family, school, looking for a job, difficulties, Malfunctions, writes block, forum rp other sites and so on and so fourth. But I have not forgotten about all of you and I am pleased to bring you the fourth chapter of Naruto in Hanaukyo Maid Team: Jinchuuriki Tale's]

1234567890

The next day rose up for our young blond hero as he woke up with Marron in his arms, Lemon and Melon at both sides of him. He yawned and stirred awake.

Alright girls, time to get up. He said. The three girls moaned in annoyance from having to move from their precious master.

Naruto got up and dressed back in his attire and went to the dinning hall for some breakfast, He went to the training hall to observe his security staff once again. Konoe was doing daily drill to keep the security staff in tip top shape. Naruto jumped from the balcony and landed on the floor, walking towards Konoe.

Ah Konoe-chan, its good to see you. Naruto said with a smile. Konoe blushed.

He wanted to see me? I wonder why Konoe thought to herself.

I wanted to ask you if you would help me with my training for the clan head tournament. Naruto asked as he gave her his trademark foxy grin.

Umm, sure Master Naruto, I do not see why not Konoe said blushing still, ever since he ultimately defeated her first time they met, she could not stop thinking about the blond. Naruto smiled as he got into ready stance.

I want you to hit me with everything you got. He said to her. Konoe nodded as she commanded everyone to clear the training ground. She got into she ready stance. Naruto smiled as he got into ready stance.

"Ready...begin!" He called out and Konoe and Naruto started to go at it. Konoe has been training intensely after the fight with Naruto. She dodged his punches and kick him in the side. Naruto fliped back and charged at her, slamming his fist in her gut. She cried out in pain as she was knocked back and stared at Naruto. She preformed several handsigns and formed her helfire blade's and charged at Naruto swinging the blades of black fire at him. Naruto dogged and weaved out of the attacks and smirked at her.

"You trained...a lot." he said impressed. Konoe blushed but still kept attacking him. Naruto went on the offensive as he preformed the shadow clone jutsu and 10 Narutos all attacked Konoe. Konoe stood in shook as she started to have very perverted thoughts about her and 10 Narutos. However due to her thoughts the Narutos all surrounded her and grabbed her making her blush madly and she started to get wet in between her legs. She bit her lower lip so would not let out a moan. The real Naruto walked up to her.

"You got distracted...keep focused." He said to her and dispelled the clones. Konoe nodded and stood into position.

"Very well Master Naruto I shall not be distracted, prepare yourself!" She yelled out. Naruto nodded and stood ready. They spared for many hours and naruto eventually won. He was panting heavily as he was in three tailed state.

"You are very tough." he said as he helped her up. Konoe tripped and fell into Narutos arms and blushed, for a moment she nuzzled into his chest and smiled content. But she relized what she was doing and pushed away.

"Im sorry." She said quickly but Naruto only smiled at her.

"Sorry for what?" He asked her and winked as he walked away. Konoe bushed brightly and went into her own room and took out a Orange dildo the had Naruto engraved on it she got only yesterday. She spent the rest of the day in that room.

1234567890

Naruto went into the main hall for lunch there he was later accompanied by Lemon, Melon, and Marron. They all had smiled on thier faces as they walked with him to the dinning room. Naruto had some ramen with grilled sandwiches. He enjoyed it greatly but then a maid come running in.

"Master Naruto theres someone to see you!" She said to him and Naruto raised a brow.

"Who is it?" He asked. The maid bit her lip.

"They say to tell you its raven and fish they said youll know what there talking about." And with that Naruto went wide eyed and went to the monitor room. Itachi and Kisame were at the gate standing still. Naruto sighed.

"Open the gate." He ordered and the gate swung open for the two.

1234567890

Kisame and Itachi walked into the front gate. Kisame was looking around. "Damn, got enough space?" He asked. Itachi didnt seemed to care as they approached the mansion, and rang the bell. Later Naruto opened the door and smiled. "Long time no see guys." he said to them. Itachi smiled as shook his hand.

"Indded it has Naruto. How have you been?" He asked that was before Lemon, Melon, and Marron glomped Naruto.

"Master Naruto we want to play!" They said to him and Naruto smiled nervously. Kisame and Itachi eyes went wide as they went into the house and found all the maids. Kisame was awestruck. "Itachi...are we dead?" he asked. Itachi was just as awestruck. "I dont know Kisame, we possibly could be." He said. Naruto laughed. "No youre not dead." He said. Kisame looked at him. "But this is heaven that whould make you...." Kisame started to bow to him and Itachi sighed in embarrassment.

"You are Kami!" He said as he truly believed he was Kami. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No im not Kami, This me home." He said. Itachi slapped Kisame upside the head. "Anyway Naruto were here because we have heard in your participation to the clan head tornament." He said in a serious tone. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and?" He asked them. Itachi smiled.

"Were here to train you." He said and Naruto grined. "Really thats awsome now that Sasuke teme ont stand a cha- waaaiit a minute What do you want in return?" He said knowing them and knew there was a catch. Itachi smiled. "Simple really all we require is food, water and shelter." He said to Naruto.

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Fine on a few conditions. One- your not allowed in the sub levels, two-you are not to touch any of the high tech equipment we have here. And finnaly, do not and i repeat do NOT harrass any of the maids here!" he said sternly.

"If they come to you fine but If I hear that you are harassing them then I am throwing you out!" he said as he waved a finger warningly at them. Kisame nodded and Itachi nodded as well. "Agreed." He said.

1234567890

Later that night Naruto was walking down the hall way and one of the maids bowed at him.

"Master Naruto I have a message for your from Konoe." She said Naruto nodded and smirked.

"Alright lets hear it." He asked her and she nodded.

"She wants you to meet in her room tonight she wanted to discuss some training methods with you for tomorrow." Naruto grinned and smiled.

"Alright Ill be down there immediately!" He said as he gave her a foxy grin and kissed her deeply. The maid blushed as she moaned and started to grind herself into Naruto. He broke the kiss much to her dismaial and went off to Konoes room.

He walked over and found her door after a half a hour of searching.

"Would it be to much to ask for a map?" he thought to himself and knocked on the door.

[LEMON ALERT!]

"Its open." A voice called out. Naruto opened the door to find what he called was on of the most sexiest things he ever saw. Konoe was laying on the bed side was, wearing nothing but black stockings and a collar on her neck wwith a chain leash witch she held out to him. "Command me my master." She said in a sultry voice. Naruto just stared wided eyed and took the leash and started at it.

"Konoe....i.." He began but was cut off when she pulled on the chain and kissed him deeply.

"Master I want you, I need you so badly." She said and began to kiss his neck licking and nibbling at his flesh.

Naruto moaned softly and looked at her. He smiled as he began to undress himself. Konoe bit her lower lip and anticipation. Naruto smiled as he was fully undressed. Konoe then got on her knees and started to lick his cock up and down tracing every vein. Naruto moaned softly as he ran his finger through her hair. She then took him into her mouth and started to suck on him, bobbing her head up and down. She moaned and started to rub her pussy as she did. Naruto moaned loudly and started to move his hips into her mouth. Konoe moaned more and took him deep in her throat.  
"Kami when did you learn to do that?" he moaned out loudly. Konoe took him out of her mouth and stuck her tongue out cutely.

"Its a secret." She said and took him back into her mouth.

Naruto Bit his lower lip and felt his seances go crazy at her ministrations on his cock. He then felt the familiar pressure build up and Naruto yelled out.

"Im cumming!" But Konoe only sucked harder wanting to taste his essence. Narutos knees locked and his hips spasmed into her mouth as he released his thick white seed into Konoes mouth. Konoe purred pleasurably as he gulped down his seed and looked at her. She licked her lips. At him and got down on all fours and presented herself to him. "Take me my master, I need you so badly." She moaned out. Naruto nodded and positioned himself aginst her pussy and pushed in making her scream out in pleasure. "Oh yes! Thats it!" He moaned out and started to rock her body against him.

Naruto moved his hips into her hard and fast making her squeel out in pleasure. Konoes arms gave out after his fast and furious screwing and laid down on a pillow. She bit her lip and whimpered out as she cummed hard against him. Naruto felt her cum and used it as lubrication to go faster, He realized he still had the leash and pulled on it making her head go up. "Yes that it treat me like a dog!" she maoned out. Naruto Moaned after seeing ho kinky she was. Konoe cummed for the second and third time but she was still ready for more. "Harder Master, Harder!" He yelled out and Naruto went as hard as he could into her. He felt the pressure build up and cummed inside of her. Konoe felt his seed spread out in her pussy and smiled softly at him. "Master, you are the best." se said but wiggled her ass a bit more. "Now fuck my ass." She said to him.

Naruto looked at her and chuckled.

"Youre still not done?" he asked her and she shook her head. "No, just the thought of you makes me so hot and horny, I can barely contain myself." She purred to him. Naruto nodded at her again and prodded the tip of his cock at her ass. Konoe purred with the thought.

"Yes thats it just push in..." She moaned needingly. Naruto nodded and pushed into her and felt her tight ass engulf his cock, he then started to pull out and push back in. Konoe was in bliss as he moved her hips back into him every time he pulled out. Naruto then started to pull on the chain more and picked up the pace as his balls started to slap on Konoes pussy making her moan with her tongue sticking out. Naruto kept this up building pressure in both of them and later they cummed at the same time. Konoe was spent and laid on the bed. She looked back at him and smiled. "I want you more, but I need to rest my master, please, return to me tomorrow night?" she asked him and Naruto nodded at her. "Of course." he said to her and kissed her lips softly. She kissed back with much passion and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Naruto moaned and caressed her cheek when she did this and pulled back.

"Alright I must go and i shall return to you tomorrow." he said to her and got up to leave.

[Lemon end]

Naruto smiled. "Welll that was refreshing." he said with a laugh and went down to the gardens. The sun has setted and the starts were out Naruto took in a breath of cool night air and saw Mariel just sitting there he walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Mariel, how is everything?" he asked her. She turned and smiled at Naruto. "Everything is running smoothly Master Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"I see well I mean how is everything with you?" he asked her an Mariel looked at him with the same smile.

"I am well master thank you for asking." She said and Naruto sighed.

"Mariel, why do you hide behind that mask of yours?" He asked now getting fed up with her fake attitude. Mariel titled her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Her eyes filled with confusion. Naruto looked back.

"Dont give me that, I know that you hide your true emotions behind that smile. Mariel please show me how you truly feel." Naruto begged but Mariel shook her head.

"Im sorry master Naruto but I have no idea what your talking about I truly fell happy." She said her eyes filled with confusion. Naruto looked deep into her eyes. He saw her confusion and in turn confused him himself.

"How can that be?" He thought to himself. "Unless..." Naruto nodded at her. "Alright I believe you." he said to her and got up to leave. "Shes not herself, I think she brainwashed." He thought to himself. He walked back into the mansion and walked into his room and laid on the bed.

[LEMON ALERT]

Lemon, Melon, and Marron all climbed into the bed with him with a surprisese for him.

"Master...wake up." Lemon said.

"Please Master we went all day without you..." Mellon moaned out.

"Yeah master please, we have a surprise for you." Marron whined. Naruto looked up and all the blood left his face as he saw The three with fox ears and tails, [obviously fake]. Naruto looked at them. "What with the tails and ears?" he asked them. They all smiled.

"Just something e figured you will like, dont you like them?" Lemon asked as she started to strip herself and threw her uniform into the corner. She was left in a band that held the tail and yellow stockings. Melon and Marron did the same and except for the colors they all looked the same. [melon-green Marron-red] They crawled sexily to Naruto and started to strip him. Naruto moaned softly as he grabbed Lemon and Melons breast and started to squeeze and rotate them. They both moaned softly as Marron took a hold of his cock and started to stroke it up and down. Naruto moaned softly and took one of their nipples into his mouth and started to suck. Lemon moaned as she started to stroke her self and Melon did the same. Marron took his cock into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. they were like this for ten minuets until Naruto cummed into Marrons mouth she didn't swallow and showed it to the others. Lemon and Melon all started to kiss Marron passionately sharing his cum.

Then they all lined up around Narutos cock and started to scissor each other with Nerutos cock in the middle and started to move their hips up and down. They were all moaning and whimpering as they stoked Narutos cock with their pussys. Naruto found this act to be super hot and cummed on their bellys within minuets. They all got up and presented themselves to Naruto. Naruto moaned softly and smiled as he positioned himself at melons pussy and thrusted into her. She moaned out in pleasure as Lemon and marron were sucking on her breasts as they fingered themselves. Naruto pushed himself as far as he could and thrusted as hard as he could. Melon screamed as she came around him and Lemon licked up her juices as marron started to eat Lemon out. Naruto leaned fowrward and kissed Melon's neck as he slammed into her more and more till finlly he camed into her.

He repaeadted this with the others till finally he came on all of them. They squirmed in pleasure of being covered in their masters hot seed and started to lick off their body's and Narutos cock till he cummed a final time on their faces. She all cleaned up and nuzzled close to Naruto and fell asleep quickly. Naruto panted a bit and smiled. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow?" he asked as he to fell asleep.

[thank you all for reading. Now if you want Jaraiya to visit the mansion and get his ass kicked review this story, if you want sasuke to cisit the mansion and get his ass kicked review this story, If you want Itachi and Kisame to get a honey review this story, review now!]


	5. An Unexpected Guest

[Hey everyone my classes are done so I am free now to uphold my end of the deal. I proudly present the 5th chapter in Naruto in Hanaukyo Maid Team: Jinchuuriki Tale's]

Naruto woke up with three pair of arms around him He smiled as he sighed in content and looked out the window and took in a deep breath. "What a hell of a way to wake up." He said happily. Lemon, Melon, and Malon all yawned as they felt their master stir. They looked at him with blushes on their faces. Naruto looked at them. "Well let's get up girls, I have to train." He said to them and they all nodded sadly as they got up and allowed Naruto to get up and get dressed. He smiled as he walked out of his doors.

--Meanwhile—

Jiraiya was in the bushes staring out into the grounds looking at the girls that were working on the gardens and he was giggling like a little school girl. He had to wedge so many tissues up his nose since all of them wore miniskirts and kept bending down showing their panties out to the world.

He had to get into the mansion regardless of the consequences. He preformed his invisibility cloak jutsu and snuck into the grounds however…he didn't account for the chakra tracking turrets inside of the rocks and trees that all started to shoot him relentlessly. He giggled like a girl so he screamed like on to as he was shot by the bullets; they were set to pain so it didn't kill him. However his screams and cries alerted the security and they were quickly on the scene all with swords pointed at Jiraiya.

"Halt! You are trespassing on private property!" One of them said in a stern voice. Some of the maids looked at him in a confused state, and some with a look of fear.

"Now we are required to bring you to our master, pray hes in a merciful mood today." She said. Jiraiya looked up.

"You make it sound like Naruto is a tyrant." He said only to be punched in the back of the head by the security.

"Don't speak unless spoken to swine!" One of them said. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." He said and was punched in the back of the head again as he was taken down to the cell's. He can easily break out but he knew that Naruto had gotten very powerful and if he thought his loved ones were in any danger he run right though the threat, and he didn't want that.

--Back with Naruto—

Naruto was enjoying some breakfast before he saw his security staff walk in with serious looks, not a good sign in his books, he looked up at them. "Report." He said to them.

"Master, there was a intrusion at the front grounds at 8:47:23 am the turrets took care of him very quickly and allowed us to move in before anything had happened. He is in the holding cell right now." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Out of curiosity did he scream like a girl?" He asked. The security nodded.

"Why yes he did, why you know him master?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Okay two people scream like that, Sasuke and Jiraiya so im going out on a limb and going to say its Jiraiya" He said as he got up and went down to the holding cells with the security right behind him. Naruto sighed as he looked at Jiraiya who smiled nervously.

"Hey Naruto." He said. Naruto shook his head.

"Ero-sensei…when will you learn?" he asked him. Jiraiya however chuckled.

"Naruto, you have a mansion filled with tons of girls with miniskirts and tight panties on how can I not come here?" He asked him. Naruto sighed. "Well as long as you're here, how are things in Konoha?" He asked. Jiraiya sighed as he got serious for once.

"Everything is fine it's just that Sasuke has been getting rather bold now claiming he willbeat you in the tournament and take over you mansion." He said Naruto chuckled.

"Over my dead body." He said. Jiraiya nodded.

"That was the point Naruto, I don't know whats going on in that egomaniac's brain but hes up to something…its best to be prepared." He said. Naruto nodded.

"Good point at least Itachi and Kisame are here to help me with my training." He said to him. Jiraiya eyes went wide.

"Itachi and Kisame? What are they doing here?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know they came here begging to be allowed to stay, I tell you they were on their hands and knees, well Kisame anyway, Itachi had a cooler head." He said and not two seconds after that he heard Jiraiya dropping on the ground on his hands and knees.

"PLEASE LET ME STAY I BEG OF YOU!" Jiraiya begged and Naruto sighed.

"I don't know let me sleep on it." He said and his security looked at him.

"Master before you begin you training we were wondering if you have time to give us a proper reward?" They asked and Naruto smiled as he knew what they meant.

"Of course lets us go to someplace more private." He said but was dragged into the next room.

"Forgive us but we need you now." She said and Kissed Nartuo wildly.

[LEMON ALERT!]

Naruto found himself pressed against the wall with one of his girls kissing him wildly as the other five started to strip themselves. Naruto in turn started to strip himself and the girl that was pushing against him on the wall. Naruto looked at her.

"Whats your name?" he asked her. She panted softly.

"It's Luna." She said, Naruto nodded and kissed her lips as his hands started to kneed her breasts as she moaned loudly. The other girls were licking each other and using dildos as they saw the scene unfold in front of them, but they crave their master also. Luna however pushed Naruto on the table and they started to lick and nip random parts of his body making him moan out in sheer pleasure. He felt hands and knees on his body and felt six tounges on his hard cock, some on his balls and some on his shaft. He bit his lower lip as he felt pressure build up in his balls causing him and yell out.

"I'm going to cum!" He yelled out and it caused them to start licking and sucking faster.

"Then cum, coat us with your seed." Luna said to him and Naruto felt the pressure release as he sprayed them all with his thick hot with seed. He panted softly and looked at them. They were licking his cream off of each other and the sight caused Naruto to become even harder. He sat up and looked at one of the girls that got cleaned first and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him eagerly as she lowered herself against his cock and started to pump her hips causing both her and Naruto to moan out very loudly. His hands went everywhere on her body feeling her up and causing her to moan in pleasure. Naruto continued this with all six of them till they were spent and panting on the floor and table all with a look of sheer bliss. Naruto got himself dressed and smiled at them. "Well that was intresting girls." He said to them and winked at them and went back to where Jiraiya was.

[LEMON END]

However Jiraiya was red in the face, tissues wedged up his nose and a mountain of tissues was next to him. Naruto eye ticked.

"I don't even want to know, now im going to walk out and pretend I never saw that." He said as he walked out of the room and went up to the training grounds he had built where Itachi and Kisame waited for him.

Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Naruto…are you ready?" he asked as his coat swayed with the wind. Naruto nodded as he stood ready. Very quickly he was attacked by a Itachi clone that Itachi quickly made. Naruto was pushed back some but endured the blow. Itachi did several very quick hand signs and made a water dragon apper from the river near the grounds and lunged itself at Naruto who jumped up with a clone whos was charging his Rasengan. He lunged forward at Itachi but Itachi jumped out of the way and chopped Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto fell on the ground and quickly got back up.

"Okay time to get serious." He said as a chakra tail sprouted up from his body. He attacked Itachi even faster but Itachi was still one step ahead of him. Naruto growled as he tunred into his four tailed state and roared as he quickly went behind Itcahi and attackd him.

--Kisame's POV—

Kisame was watching the fight and saw how Itachi had the upper hand until Naruto turned into four tails.

"That can't be good." He said as all there was, was just blurs of both Itachi and Naruto, who were both equally fast now.

"What the hell? I can't see them now." He said.

--Back to the fight—

Naruto was going at a high speed trying to attack Itachi who seemed to be just as fast. Naruto had it till be broke out of his speed and started ti charge up his beam type attack. Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Enough!" He said and Naruto stopped and looked at Itachi.

"Your fast." Naruto said simply. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah as are you…but we need to focus on how to channel that speed." He said as he regained his posture. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah we have a few months before the tournament and I want to be as prepared as possible." He said to Itachi who only nodded.

After training he was walking down into the garden path before he was pulled into by someone. He would have yelled but his mouth was covered by soft lips. It was Konoe. He blinked and looked at her who still had her collar on her. She was blushing.

"Master I need you so badly." She said as he began to stroke his crotch though his pants. Naruto moaned softly as he looked at her.

"You girls always need me." He said to her as he saw her striping herself of her clothes.

-Lemon-

Naruto placed his hands on Konoe 's breasts and started to play with them, squeezing and kneading them. Konoe moaned softly as Naruto played with her breasts, Naruto leaned in and began to suckle on her left nipple. Konoe bit her bottom lip as she started to kiss and nip Naruto's neck over the hickey Lemon left before they left the house. She removed his shirt quickly and started to feel his bare chest again only this time, they were outside and someone may walk in on them but she didn't mind as this excited her greatly. She trailed her hand down lower and lower, reaching down and unzipping his pants and removing his boxers. She griped his hardened dick and started to pump it slightly. Naruto let go of her nipple and took in a sharp breath and moaned as she started to jack him off slightly. But Naruto smirked, Two can play at this game. He gave her breast a final squeeze before he trialed his hand down her body feeling every inch of her body. Konoe gave out a long purr of content as he did this. He reached down her pussy and started to rub it gently around her vaginal walls not touching her clit or lips. Konoe moaned and whimpered at the same time as she tried to move her body trying to get her master to at least touch her clit. But Naruto was too good with his hands and continued to torture her. Konoe growled submissively at him.

"Master, ooohh, please, aaahh, stop, *Moan*, teasing me! *MOAN*!" Konoe moaned out in between words.

Naruto nodded as he took his hand away from her pussy. Konoe looked at him pleadingly thinking he was done only to be proven wrong as he started to prod his dick where her pussy was. Konoe screamed in surprise and pleasure as she felt this and started to grind her hips against his. Naruto slowly pushed himself in as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Konoe bit her bottom lip again as she felt him enter her. Afterwards Naruto started to pump himself in and out of Konoe, building up momentum as he did. Konoe moaned loudly as she griped Naruto's shoulders and urged him to go faster, Naruto was only happy to comply and started to quickly pump his hips against hers making a feint slapping sound as their flesh met. Konoe leaned forward and couldn't help herself and bit down on Naruto's neck, opposite where Lemon left her mark, and left a mark of her own. Naruto yelled in pain but didn't stop, in fact he went even faster. Konoe was now yelling in pleasure and griped his shoulders hard as she felt herself building up and orgasm. Naruto started to pant as he rammed in relentlessly in her. Naruto yelled out "I'm cumming!" as Konoe yelled out the same thing and they both cummed on each other. Naruto collapsed on top of Konoe using her breasts as a pillow and panted. Konoe held Naruto close to her as she was taking deep breaths herself. She kissed his lips lovingly before she nuzzled his neck.

-Lemon Over-

Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"You are a lusty little vixen aren't you?" he asked her teasingly. Konoe smiled and nodded.

"Only for you my master." She said and nibbled Narutos neck. Naruto moaned softly but stopped her.

"I'm sorry. But we have to get going." He said as he started to dress himself once again. Konoe nodded sadly as she got dressed herself. Naruto kissed her a final time before he went back to his mansion.

Naruto sighed softly as he walked through the halls and saw Mariel. He smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hey Mariel, how are you?" He asked her. Mariel Looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"I am doing well master Naruto, im just making sure that everything is running as it should." She said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Maybe I can help, after all I am the owner." He asked her. Mariel shook her head.

"No need Master It's my responsibility not yours master, you just make sure that the girls here are all happy." She said to him. Naruto nodded.

"That won't be much of a problem." He said to her. He looked at her again.

"Hey… Mariel…." He asked softly as he stopped. Mariel stopped also.

"Yes master?" She asked him. Naruto smiled at her.

"Keep up the good work." He said with a warm smile as Mariel smiled just as warmly. Naruto smiled as he thought to himself.

"_I will help you somehow."_ And with that he left for his room.

"I feel like im forgetting something." He said to himself.

Jiraiya was still in the cell whimpering.

"Anyone there? Please? Im out of tissues…" he called out into the cells, but no one was there.

"At least I got several notebooks filled today." He said to himself and looked at several small notebooks that were all filled with random notes he took while in his cell.

"This place is a goldmine Kami please let Naruto let me stay!" he asked the powers that be.

12345678990

[And im done! Not with the story mind you but the chapter…now listen up you artisits! Im holding a contest! The contest here is this, Draw a picture of either, Naruto with one of the maids [or a group of them], Naruto sparing with Itachi, Or my OC character Kenshin. His desc should be in my profile. Any here the rules.

1. Keep it original

2. No gory or excessive blood

3. NO YAOI

So yeah send the pics to my email at Icedragon151 at Yahoo and Ill judge them. Also put your pics on a website like Devinart, The Winner will have their own cameo appearance in the upcoming chapters of this story and will have a link on my profile featuring the winner and the runner ups. I will judge on these things.

1. Originality

2. Detail

3. Graphic design

4. Epicness

If you want to enter the contest then draw and send them to me! If you don't want to enter then…don't. Now please Review review review, They give me hop and keep me going on this. Also like I do this all the time Now you want Jiraiya to stay, review, you want Itachi to show up Sasuke, review this story. Well See you next time!]


	6. Traning and Freedom

The very next day

Naruto was training early in the morning with Itachi and Kisame. Right now Naruto was busy blocking Itachis raven's...that blew up when they made contact. Naruto needed some extreme training for the tournament. Kisame was also sending water sharks that ripped the ground and Naruto as they sped by. Naruto yelled out as he threw a flurry of shuriken that was ineffective against the two. He panted harshly as he looked at the two as he charged up his Rasengan. He yelled as he charged the two only to miss them and destroying a boulder in the process. Itachi and Kisame did a fire/water combo attack at Naruto that covered him completely. Naruto growled in anger as he yelled out and turned into his fox form. Itachi just started at him.

"Naruto...what have I said?" He said coldly. Naruto blinked and calmed down.

"Dont use my fox form." he said simply. Itachi nodded.

"Indeed if you used your demon form in the tournament the council may consider that cheating." Naruto nodded as he went back to his normal form. He panted softly as one of the maids quickly ran up to him with a stack of towels. Naruto took one and wiped off the sweat of his face.

"Thanks." he said to her as she took the towel and smiled brightly at Naruto. Naruto smiled back as he turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"Well lets go eat. I'm starved." he said. The three walked off to the dinning room where they were served breakfast. Itachi looked at Naruto.

"I am impressed Naruto, you have what every man dreams of having. Im surprised that no one has tried to break in yet." he said in a cool tone. That however made Naruto spit out his Oj.

"Oh shit I forgot about Jiraiya!" he said as he got up and ran off to the prison wing. Itachi merely sighed as he finished the rest of his breakfast.

When Naruto got to Jiraiya's cell, he was on the floor clearly dehydrated and was covered in used tissues. Naruto looked at him with pity.

"That...is just plain gross." he said. Jiraiya looked up and quickly jumped up to face Naruto. "Oh finally you're here, whats your answer, please say yes." he asked as he placed his hands together in prayer. Naruto sighed.

"I'm inclined to say no, but you are my sensei, I will give you "Special" permission to be here." he said softly. Jiraiya had tears of joy in his eyes. "Oh thank you Naruto your kindness will not go unpaid I promise you!" He said. Naruto had a tick in his eyebrow.

"By Special I mean limited, and by that you are NOT to touch the girls or disrupt them in anyway, that means if they or I catch you peaking, or I hear or see you touching one of my girls, then your ass is out of here understand me?" Naurto said to him and Jiraiya's tears of joy turned to tears of sorrow.

"Aww but then that's no fun! You get to do it, so why cant I?" he asked him. Naruto sighed. "Because they all love me and respect me, as I love and respect them." He said to him. He then thought of something.

"On that note where Lemon, Melon, and Marron?" He asked noticing they weren't around much, usually they be wrapped around his body by now. Jiraiya shrugged.

"I haven't seen them, but I did see two of your guards go into that office alone not to long ago." Jiraiya said perversely. Naruto blinked as they started to hear soft moans as they looked into the office.

=Warning Minor Yuri Lemon=

There were two girls, a blond and a redhead. They were both kissing each other furiously as their shirts was undone and their hands were up each others skirts. Naruto and Jiraiya were both quiet as they blushed as they are witnessing this. The redhead smiled as she pulled back from the kiss and pulled out her baton as the blond hopped on the desk making her large chest jiggle as she spread her legs showing her, her wet pussy. The red head leaned down for a bit before she licked it gently and started to insert the baton into the blond making her moan out in pleasure The blond leaned back before she started to play with her large tits as the red head kept on pumping in and out of the blond. The blond started to pant softly as she said out cutely.

"Yes, keep going, a bit faster, right there, yes, yes, Mmmmm."

The redhead smiled as she started to play with the blonds clit and kept pumping the baton in and out of her before the blond screamed out in pleasure as her juice's started to coat the baton. The red head pulled it out and licked it seductively. She then leaned in and started to kiss her deeply again.

=Yuri lemon end=

Naruto slowly crept out of the office and grabbing Jiraiya who wanted to stay a bit longer. He made a rather large fuss.

"Come on Naruto those girls get to fool around why cant I watch?" he asked him. Naruto sighed again.

"Because I'm not going to let my girls become an object of some perverts fantasy." he said.

"That's Super pervert you you!" Jiraiya said as he was dragged away from the prison wing. Naruto knew he was going to watch them, that was without a doubt, he shook his head oh the hell his sensei will pay if he gets caught. Naruto took his to a empty room.

"Here you sleep here, just be considerate of my girls while you stay here." he said as he left Jiraiya alone, and Naruto knew the second he left the door, Jiraiya would walk right out with a notebook and a small telescope. He had research to do!

Naruto would walk down the hallway he would then see Mariel looking out the window. She looked, unnatural for some reason. Naruto walked up to her and looked out the window with her.

"Mariel, what are you looking at?" he asked her in a very soft and gentle tone. Mariel looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"I am looking at the birds Master Naruto, im sorry ill get back to work." She said as she started to walk away before she was stopped.

"No don't, I don't mind even the best needs a break now and then." He said to her. Mariel merely nodded as she went back to looking at the birds. There were several of them peeking at the ground for any food that was on the ground. Naruto noticed that she had become more relaxed as she did. He looked at her.

"You like Birds?" he asked her. Mariel nodded.

"Yes very much so." She said to him. Naruto looked at her.

"What do you like about them?" Naruto asked trying to have a pleasant conversation with her.

"The colors, and how they can sing so beautifully, not to mention how soft thier feathers are if you hold one." she said to her. Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah Birds are special aren't they?" he asked her. Mariel nodded.

"Indeed but I must get back to work, call me if you need anything." She said and with that she was off. Naruto sighed softly as he watched her walk away, it seemed she was truly happy when she saw the birds, this made Naruto happy to see that. He turned and walked back to the dinning room. However he heard something in one of the rooms. There was a cute moaning sound and panting. Naruto leaned over to see what was going on.

=Warning Lemon!=

The was a Maid, about 19 in age with short black straight hair, she was still wearing her maid outfit but she had her skirt lifted and her breasts out as she fondled one of them with her hand as the other as going in and out of her wet pussy. He kept moaning out. "Naruto...Na..Naruto..." Her face was completely flushed as she gasped when she felt herself cum, her juices spraying the floor and down her legs, over the stockings she still wore. Hey eyes were blank with pleasure. She raised the hand she was using to her mouth and started to lick it. Naruto was turned on by how her tongue licked and swirled around her cum soaked fingers. She smiled as she laid back, however she jumped when Naruto came in. He figured he come help her in the most appropriate way. The Maid blushed brightly.

"Master Naruto!" She squeaked out. It sounded really cute as she tried to cover herself up only to be stopped by Naruto. He looked at her and lifted her skirt, running his hand over her pussy, it came back drenched with her own desire and he licked it. It tasted like honey and he smiled at her.

"Whats your name?" he asked her softly. The maid blushed brightly and looked up at him. "Im...Siria." She said to him. Naruto nodded and started to squeeze and rub her large breasts as he went behind of her. He slowly then brought her hand to her dripping pussy and whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead, touch yourself again, I want to see it." He said to her and started to slowly lick her ear and nibble on it, making her moan out even louder as she started to rub her fingers over her pussy. She continued to moan cutely as Naruto played with her breasts as his own hand helped her's with her pussy. Siria opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out in pure pleasure as her moans filled the room. She blushed more as she gasped as she felt something hard...and big against her ass.

"Master Naruto, im going to..." she started, but she could not finish as she started to cum again leaving more of her fluids on her legs and the floor. Naruto smiled as he quickly got on his knees and started to lick her pussy of her sweet tasting juices. Siria screamed in a mix of surprise and pleasure as she held his head to where he was licking. Naruto spread her pussy lips apart as his tongue went into her deeper and deeper, savoring her fluids as they continued to drip out of her and on to his face. He reached up and held her ass firmly as he then started to suckle and nibble very gently on her clit making her scream out louder and cumming once again. Naruto felt her warm juices hit his face as he slowly got up. Siria however knelt down but kept her legs spread, and quickly grabbed his throbbing cock. She looked up at him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Go ahead." He said to her. Siria then started to slowly lick around his throbbing cock head before she started to take in his length. Her hot wet mouth felt absolutely amazing to him and he looked at her as she took in his entire length! Naruto blinked in amazement but moaned out when she started to suck and bob her head as her tongue kept swirling around his head, it wasn't very long before he felt himself shoot his seed into her mouth. She swallowed a mouth full before she let the rest drip out of her mouth and on to her breasts. Naruto was still very hard, he eyed a table and patted it.

"Lay on top of the table." He said and Siria weakly got up and laid on the table with her legs spread.

"Like this?" She asked her, her eyes still blank with pleasure. Naruto nodded at her before placing his hard cock against her soft velvety lips and started to press into her gently making her eyes grow wide with shock. Naruto smiled as he thrusted into her and started to buck into her. She moaned out as she gripped the edge of the table hard and continued to moan, her larde breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust. Naruto panted and grunted with each thrust he gave her and moaned out softly as he looked into her eyes. He can tell she was very happy and was feeling a lot of pleasure. His own body felt it was engulfed in a very pleasurable fire that can not be extinguished as he rammed into her. Siria moaned as she felt herself cum again before he looked up at Naruto.

"Master Naruto, I think the table is going to..." The legs of the table snapped off as Naruto and Siria fell on the floor, the force of the fall causing Naruto to buck extra hard into her and explode into a explosive orgasm causing Siria to cum once again. She panted softly and looked up at Naruto with a weak smile.

"That was...amazing." She said to him as she remained motionless to catch her breath. Naruto pulled out of her and saw how much cum he put into her. Thank god fir the birth control jutsu he put himself on, she looks to young to be a mom. Naruto picked her up and placed her on the couch with a blanket and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

=Lemon end=

Naruto sighed happily as he walked further down the hall and to the bathroom. He striped and sighed softly as he submerged himself into the water. He closed his eyes as he relaxed his body and recollect his thoughts. He was happy with what he had, a mansion, money, women, love, and friends. Something every man on earth wishes for. However unlike most men, Naruto wont abuse his gifts. He opened his eyes as he then started to grow worried. Lemon, Melon, and Marron should have been with him by now. He got up as he worry grew. He dried and dressed in clean clothes as he went down the halls. He asked a few maids where the three was but they had no idea. Naruto started to grow frantic till he saw Mariel.

"Mariel! Have you seen Lemon, melon, and Marron?" he asked her. Mariel smiled at him.

"Why yes there at the doctors getting their physicals." She said simply. Naruto blinked and sighed.

"Well as long as there okay." he said. He then went over to the dinning room were Itachi and Kisame was sitting. Naruto blinked.

"Have you been sitting there the entire day?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

"No we had a rather interesting day." He said simply. Jiraiya then came in and sat down with a perverted look on his face only to return to normal when Narut gave him the. "I have my eye's on you." Hand sign. That made everyone cringe. Soon however dinner came on the table and they all started to eat. NAruto however felt a pair of breasts on his head and looked up. It was Melon as Lemon and Marron were at each of his side.

"Were here master Naruto, Were so sorry we worried you we forgot to mention we had a physical at the docotrs." Lemon said cutely. Naruto sighed seeing that they were okay.

"Its fine just please tell me next time, I cant tell you how worried I was." He said to them and gave them each a deep kiss. Jiraiya was scribbling down in his note book only to scream out like a girl when Itachi threw a Kunai at it and gave him the coldest stare. They ate rather in silence, Itachi because he doesn't talk much, Kisame because he had nothing to say, and Jiraiya was to afraid to even speak. Naruto smiled as he finished and got up.

"Gentlemen I bid you all a good night I must retire to my bedroom." He said to them. Itachi nodded.

"Dont forget, we still have training to wake up early." he said to him. Naruto nodded and left to his bed room.

=Lemon alert!=

As soon as he closed the door the three were each kissing him deeply. Lemon was undoing his pants as Marron started to take off her panties and undid her shirt making her breasts pop out. Melon moaned into the kiss as their tongue dance gracefully with each other. Naruto shivered when he felt something hot and wet on his cock. Lemon was bobbing her head up and down rather quickly to show her lust and eagerness. Soon she was pushed off by Marron. "Dont hog him all, share!" She said as she took in his entire length and just started to suck Naruto moaned out as Melon started to suck on his tongue and started to undo his shirt. Lemon pushed Melon off and started to kiss Naruto herself.

Naruto can taste himself on her lips. Melon now pushed Marron off so she can have a turn with Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned softly as he felt hands on his heavy ball sack and he looked at his melon who was bobbing along his length as Marron had her hand on his ball's. Naruto smiled as his cock started to twitch. He panted softly.

"Im going to cum!" he moaned out and all three girls got on their knees and opened their mouths and sticking out their tongues hoping to get as much as possible. Naruto jerked himself off as he started to spray his seed all over the girls faces. The girls moaned as they started to clean themselves off by taking their finger, wiping off some cum and licking it before repeating. This turned Naruto on even more as he grabbed Melon and sat on the edge of his bed as he slid his hard cock into her needy pussy and started to buck his hips into her hard causing melon to moan out loudly. Lemon and Marron were taking turns licking the part of cock that didn't go into Melon and sucking his balls as he fucked their friend. They all rubbed their breasts as they licked and sucked on Naruto and their friend.

The room was filled with moans and screams of pleasure. Naruto grunted as he started to fuck Melon hard causing her to yell out Narutos name repeatedly. Naruto moaned out as he started to cum inside of her. Melon panted as he body went limp, her tongue out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Naruto smiled as he laid her down on the bed and moving on to Lemon, and then Marron. And soon After cumming numorus number of times Naruto looked at his girls and smiled as he laid with them. They all wrapped around his body as they smiled and fell fast asleep. Naruto's eye's grew heavy as he to drifted off to sleep. Next week was the tourney and He did not intend to lose.  
=Lemon and chapter end!=

Well then after my lengthy hiatus from work, school, and having a mother who just LOVES to interrupt with progress for the hell of it I am back. I hope I can post the next chapter soon and finish this story. Cause I have a new Idea that many will like.

Anyway if you want to see Kisame and Itachi get a girl, review this story, If you want to see a beach chapter, review this story, if you just love smut review this story!


	7. Sex on the Beach

[Well I am truely and terribly sorry for making you all wait for over a whole damn year for the next update, I had so much shit I had to deal with, mainly working as a clerk and constantly point out the flaws of customers to my best friend who runs the store with me, we also talk about comic book hero's, star wars, hypothetical situations, DC VS. Marvel, and also bullshit with the customers who truly deserve it. Not to mention trying to find inspiration, I think I found it, Naruto ultimate ninja 4, plan to get Naruto storm generations, kinda pissed they don't include ALL of the characters but what can you do? Anyway I have something very special for you all!]

[Anyway Ive seen there was many who wanted only Naruto to have the maids, its shall be done, and I do love all the love, [and hate for sasuke] you guys give, so Ill do something to the douche]

It was three days from the tournament, and Naruto was sleeping soundly. Lemon, Melon and Marron, all sleeping around him as they normally would. Naruto groaned a bit as the sun hit him right in the face however that was not what woke him...it was the large blue bag that hit his face. He yelled awake as he looked around for the offender. Kisame stood there in nothing but a blue speedo, shades, a shark tooth necklace, [witch Naruto suspected was one of his own.] A beach ball, and a little white on his nose. Itachi however was just dressed in a Akatsuki swim trunks. Naruto blinked as he looked at them. Kisame laughed.

"Come on Naruto! You work to hard, you need some fun as well and we know just what will do the trick!" He said in a loud voice waking the three form their slumber next to their beloved master. They looked up at the two with looks of confusion. Naruto just rubbed his eyes of sleep and looked up at them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked them. Kisame chuckled as he held the beach ball in his arm as he lifted his shades. "You cant kill yourself with training all the time, you, need some time to yourself and enjoy life to its fullest!" He said with a grin. Naruto looked at Itachi who seemed uninterested in the whole thing.

"Kisame has a point even the best warrior has to rest." he said to him. Naruto just looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Were going to the beach! You and your maids! Mariel has already set up the trip and everything, turns out you own your own private beach as well!" he said to him. Naruto blinked as he did not know this, this of course was not unwelcome news and he could definitely use a day off to relax near the waves. He however looked at Itachi. He wouldn't lie, but Itachi looked very out of place in swim trunks. Itachi sighed. "I wanted to catch up on my reading." He said as he held up a copy of Twilight. Kisame snickered before Itachi looked at it and his eyebrow ticked and threw it in Kisames face, whom in turn yelled saying unholy garbage has touched his face and started to dunk his head in a sink that was filled with water. Itachi then picked up a pair of tongs and picked up the book as if it was contaminated with radioactive waste and flung it in the fire.

"There off to the pits of hell with you." He said as the book burned. Itachi then picked up his original book. "A Game of Thrones, by George R.R. Martin." Naruto looked at them and sighed as he held his forehead.

"Get out so I can get ready." He said to the two. Kisame removed his head and nodded as he called for a priest, while Itachi shook his head at Kisame and left him to his own business. Naruto sighed as he laid back in bed, felling three sets of hand running up and down his body as he laid there. He looked at them who all licked their lips seductively before he got up. "Come on girls lets get ready." He said to them.

12345678901234567890

Its was at least an hour before everyone was ready, even Jiraiya was coming along. Naruto had a heavy blush on his face as all of the maids were in swim suits. Some are skimpy, some are modest, and others are just nothing but string! Lemon was dressed in a tight yellow bikini that was snug all over her body showing every curve and bump of her body. Melon was dressed in a tight green V swimsuit that seemed to dig into her, giving her quite the camel toe and also looked like a thong, while her breasts was just barely contained. Marron was dressed in a red thong, and a tiny top that didn't even cover her nipples! Naruto Himself was dressed in a normal black and orange swim trunks. However the only one that wasn't dressed in a swimsuit was Mariel who was fully clothed. Naruto walked over to her.

"Hey Mariel why aren't you dressed for the occasion?" he asked her. She however just smiled at him. "I do not require it." She said to him, however Naruto looked at her. "Its going to be hot!" he said to her. She just smiled. "I will be fine Master Naruto."She said to him. Naruto nodded at her and cant help but feel worried about her. He sighed as he entered the Sky Fox along with many maids, Itachi, Kisame, and Jiraiya. Naruto looked out the window as the jet raised itself and started to make its was towards their destination.

12345678901234567890

The Sky Fox made it to their destination, a soft white sand paradise that was littered with palm trees, crystal clear waters, soft sand, and even a bar inside of the water! Naruto took a deep breath of the sea air and smiled as he nodded in approvement. He can tell he was going to have fun here. He watched as his maids started to set up their blankets, and a hammock for Naruto between two palm trees. Kisame roared out. "HELL YEAH!" as he charged into the water. Itachi however put up an umbrella, popped open a coke, and propped a fan on a cooler as he opened his book. Naruto can tell he wasnt moving from that spot for anything.

=Warning Lemon!=

Naruto went to the bathroom really quick before he wanted to do anything. However as he finished up he could hear moaning coming from one of the changing rooms. He snuck up so he can listen close. He then caught the words. "Master, more please, make me your whore." Naruto then smirked and decided to make her dreams come true as he opened the door to catch one of his maids dipping her fingers deep into her drooling womanhood. She looked up with surprise as her emerald green eyes gazed into his sapphire blue ones. She had thick glasses and cute short brown hair. Naruto walked closer to her.

"Do you desire me?" He asked shortly. He knew the answer but for the sake of fantasy he had to ask. She continued to stare at him before he slowly nodded her head.

"whats your name?" Naruto asked softly as the maid's glasses started to fog up.

"It's...Mimi" She stuttered softly, her voice very quiet. Naruto smiled warmly as he undid his trunk's to reveal his member to her. She gasped softly but she crawled closer to him before she took his member in both her hands and started to lick it lovingly. She looked up at him as her tongue swirled around his cock head before she took it in her mouth and started to suck hard on the tip. Naruto grunted a bit as he grabbed the towel that was hanging and clutched it. Mimi then started to bob her head, taking more and more of his throbbing member before his entire length was down her throat as she greedily sucked on his thick and hard cock. Naruto was amazed by her deepthroating skills that he clenched his teeth and gripped the towel harder.

Mimi then grabbed his waist and forced her self down his length faster gulping and drooling all over his cock as her tongue swirled around as best as she could as she forced her head more and more on his cock. She looked up at him again and smiled around his cock as one of her hands around his waist trailed down his ass, went down his thigh, and then started to play with his swollen balls making Naruto grunt out and yell out as he started to suddenly cum into her mouth. Mimi moaned like a slut as her mouth and cheeks bulged with his seed. She pulled back on his length as most of the seed feel on the floor as she knelt before him with a slutty smile, her mouth open and her tongue hanging out with his seed just dribbling out.

Naruto looked at her as he felt himself turned on by the sight as his member rose back up again. She licked her cum covered lips and went on her hands and knees and turned around and suck out her ass up high. Naruto looked at her before he moved her swimsuit out of the way and ran his hand over her drooling womanhood. She moaned out loudly as she moved back a bit on his hand.

"Master please, stop teasing me, fuck me like the whore I am." she begged out to him. Naruto nodded at her before he gripped her hips tightly and forced his hard cock deep into her pussy making her scream out in pleasure. Naruto looked at her as she kept her tongue out as he plowed his powerful cock harder and harder into her wet and tight pussy. She panted as she rocked her body back and fourth on his throbbing cock and kept screaming out in pleasure as Naruto pumped his hips and cock in and out of her pussy.

Naruto cant help but think on how loud she was screaming in pleasure. He knew that her screams would attract attention, especially Jiraiya, but right now he didnt care all he can think about was the pleasure her tight, wet, and hot pussy was giving him. He grunted and continued to buck into her at a fast and rapid pace as he felt his balls hit her clit with each powerful buck he gave into her. Mimi kept screaming as her pussy was fucked by her master and she moaned out his name before she collapsed from a powerful orgasm that rocked her body. Naruto felt her juices spray onto his legs and cock as he yelled out himself and began to cum into her and started to fill her with his thick, hot, white seed. He pulled out and sprayed some of his cum on her body.

=Lemon end=

Mimi panted softly as she had a silly smile on her face as he tongue hanged out. Naruto looked at her and didn't feel right to leave her. He grabbed the towel he was gripping and wrapped it around her before he picked her up and walked her over to the Sky Fox, despite all the blushes and looks of arousal he got from his maids, and placed her down on the seats. When she regained consciousness she can join everyone one the beach. Naruto however gave her a kiss on her cheek before he left to join everyone else.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he gazed at the natural beauty of this place and smiled knowing it was his. He looked over and saw the girls playing volleyball, he smiled as he saw some of their swimsuits ride up. He had to tare away from them before he noticed Kisame having fun with his beach ball, bouncing it on his head, as he played a game of keep up with the other maids that wanted to play. Naruto looked around for Jiraiya and could not find him. He sighed a bit having a feeling where he was and walked over to the bathrooms. He heard a perverted giggling and a rapid scribbling down on paper. Naruto fallowed the sound and found Jiraiya with a telescope, a notepad, and a large erection. Naruto's eye ticked as Jiraiya can feel his killing intent and slowly looked over at him.

"Shit." was all he could say before Naruto grabbed his legs and picked him up. "I think you need a cold shower!" He said as he threw him far into the ocean. Jiraiya yelled out before he hit the water on his belly. Jiraiya whimpered softly as he slowly sank to the bottom before rising from the water yelling. "You gaki you had no idea how much that hurt!" he yelled out pretty angry. Naruto had a glint in his eye.

"Be lucky that is all I do to you." he said to him ominously. Jiraiya immediately got the message and lowered himself in the water. Naruto smiled at himself and walked over to the shore. He could go for a swim and walked into the first few feet before he dove in, feeling the fresh cool water all over his body and closed his eyes a bit as he saw over to the deeper part of the water. He rose to take a breath and sighed with content. He then floated on his back as he stared up at the sky. His thoughts on the tournament. He was deep in though before he bumped into one of his maids by accident.

Naruto got up quickly when he bummped into her and apologized to her. She blushed softly and smiled at him warmly, saying it was alright. She had Long blue hair with vivid purple eyes that went well with her blue bikini. Naruto smiled at her as he felt himself aroused by her. Naruto swam in closer to her as the water was up to their belly's. Naruto smiled and slowly placed a hand on her waist. If she wanted she can pull away and tell him no, but instead she swam in closer and placed a hand on his growing budge and licked her lips.

=Lemon Warning!=

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked her. "Kiana." She said shortly before she fished his cock out of his pants and started to stroke his cock before she lowered herself. Naruto however stopped her. "I don't think salty sea dick would be very appetizing." he said to her. Kiana nodded at him and instead started to kiss and lick up his toned body, her hand continuing to stroke his hard cock in her hand. Narutos own hands started to tug at her bikini bottom and pull it upward, the fabric digging into her womanhood. She moaned softly and raked her nails down his chest and bit her lower lip. Naruto then let go only to turn her around.

"You ready for this?" he asked her whom only nodded. Naruto moved her bikini bottom to the side before he slid his throbbing member into her hot womanhood. He couldn't tell how wet she was since they were in water. And it occurred to him. He was having sex in public, with only the water for any form of cover. He felt a rush and cant help but feel aroused by been seen while having sex. He looked at Kiana and slid a hand into her top and started to rub one of her breasts as he pumped into her at a steady pace.

Kiana kept moaning out not trying to keep quiet as he master fucked her hot, tight and wet, [at least she feels wet] pussy. She reached back to the back of his head and moved her neck so she can kiss his lips as she felt his hard member penetrate her womanhood repeatedly. She broke the kiss for air and smiled at him and continued to moan. Naruto held on to her hips as he started to pump himself harder into her feeling pressure build up in his cock and grunted out as he sent chakra into his balls, making them make more cum in a short amount of cum. He took a deep breath and yelled out as he felt a torrent of his seed fill her womb as most of it escaped their body's and floated to the top of the water. Kiana panted softly as she pulled off of his cock and gave Naruto another deep kiss, her hand jerking him off some before she let go and swam off to join her friends.

=Lemon End=

Naruto took a deep breath before he dove again into the ocean and rose back near a crowd of his maids. He noticed some were very close and suspected they were having fun themselves, he smiled as he started to swim away and reached the beach once again. He saw Lemon, Mellon, and Marron had set up a blanket and umbrella for him. Naruto smiled at them before he walked over to them and laid down on the blanket. He looked at them and smiled.

"This is great girls. I so needed a break like this." he said as he placed his arms behind his head in relaxation. Mellon smiled as she ran her hands over his chest and smiled at him as Marron ran her hands over his legs, and Lemon started to kiss him very deeply. Itachi looked over at him for a second. He was then joined by Jiraiya and Kisame.

"Man Naruto is so fucking lucky, unlimited sex, money, and power." Kisame said. Jiraiya nodded tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of him, yet I cannot help but envy him!" He said to them. Itachi however just continued to read his book. "Well its not like we can have any of it." He said ominously. Kisame looked at him. "Yeah why is that?" He asked Itachi. Jiraiya also looked at him. "Yeah I don't find it fair that only Naruto gets everything! He docent even have to share!" Itachi sighed and closed his book. "Well it seems the powers that be decided to listen to his followers and not give us anything." He said simply. "Who would be so heartless to not let us have love either?" Kisame said. "Yes...who?" Jiraiya said before all three of them slowly turned to face the audience of this fan-fic, breaking the fourth wall only momentarily.

Naruto moaned softly as he continued to kiss Lemon, who was pushed over by Mellon. "Don't be hogging him!" She said and started to give his a passionate tongue kiss and hopped on top of Naruto and started to grind into him. However Marron pushed her off shortly after so she can have a turn. However soon the threes fighting attracted all the other maids as they all started to swarm around poor Naruto. Jiraiya knew what was going to happen and immediately got his notebook out, however he was dragged off into the water by Itachi and Kisame. Kisame wanted to watch also but Itachi gave him a look that told him not to. Kisame and Jiraiya sighed in union as they went into the water.

=ORGY WARNING!=

The next thing Naruto knew is that the maid were removing their tops, as Naruto's poor trunks was ripped to shreds as he felt several tongues on his hard member. He looked over to see several maids making out with each other as a few started to play with themselves with large orange dildos. Some were double, some were studded, some even glass, but they were all orange. Naruto felt naked body's on himself and looked around before he decided to let his body do whatever it wanted. His arms shot out and his fingers found their way into come maids tight and wet pussy's. They moaned out in pleasure as they rocked back against his fingers. Naruto was then met with Lemons sweet pussy witch he started to devour, his tongue shooting inside of her and started to lick all around her inner walls. Lemon moaned out as some of the other maids took her breasts and started to suckle on them as more maids were pumping their pussy's full of their dildos.

Naruto's head was spinning as he could not tell who was who. But he didn't care as he continued to eat out nearby pussy's and fingered more into the current maids. There were moans of pleasure and calls of his name as his lust became more and more evident. He moaned out when he felt some edger maid take in his entire length like Mimi before and sucked as hard she could before he felt his cock removed and entered into another mouth. Naruto had to force himself up as he took his cock in his hands and looked at the crowd of nude girls who were grinding up against each other. Some were fucking each other with a double dildo while others pumped in a single dildo while two maids were sucking on their breasts. Naruto looked around and sat back down, only to have a maid hop on his throbbing cock and bouncing on top of him at a fast and edger pace.

After a while of continuous pleasure, Naruto yelled out as he pulled his cock out of the maid he was fucking and jerked himself before a very large load of cum started to spray all over the girls who all moaned and cheered in pleasure trying to get every drop of cum in their mouths or on their body's. Naruto was then pushed back by his girls, who then started to suck, lick, and fuck every part of his body, not even his toes was safe! His fingers was either rubbing a pair of breasts or inserted in someones pussy or ass. His mouth was either making out with a girl, or eating out her pussy. His toes were either being licked or sucked on. His cock had the worst of it, as everything listed above happened to it. Naruto however kept up his endless energy and did his best to pleasure them all, making sure that not one of them who was included felt left out.

After several orgasms and hours of continuous fucking, Naruto yelled out as he had his final and biggest orgasm, he sprayed it all over every girl as more and more of it kept coming from his cock and drenched all of the girls who showed in his seed with glee. As his member finished spewing his seed Naruto collapsed clearly tired from all of that sex. He took several deep breaths as he didn't have much energy to move any more. Lemon, Mellon, and Marron spent the rest of the day tending to his whims. All of the girls managed to pick themselves up and went back into the water and Naruto's seed washed off, much to their dismay.

=ORGY END!=

Naruto's seed however floated to the top and gathered in a very large pile in the current. Kisame looked at it and then looked at Itachi and had an Idea. "Hey Itachi I have an Idea!" He said as he whispered his idea into Itachis ear who then rarely smiled. "Kisame...your a genius!" He said before they took the cum using a water justsu and carried it away to somewhere.

12345678901234567890

Sasuke was having a good time at his own personal beach, with no one but Sakura and himself to enjoy the scenery. He made sure that anyone who trespass his beach would be put in jail for several years. He was in the water swimming on his back as he looked at Sakura who was about to take off her top. However Sasuke seemed uninterested in her.

Kisame and Itachi was behind some rocks as they eyed Sasuke and smiled at what havoc they brought with them. Kisame then preformed several hand signs. "Water style sperm whale jutsu!" He said laughing his ass off as the cum then turned into whales and swam towards Sasuke. Sasuke stopped he heard a noise. He looked over and saw the whales jump up from the water and landed on the two of them and splattered all over them!

Sasuke looked at himself as he was covered in the sticky whiteness and smacked his lips as some went into his mouth. "Aww why does it taste like summer camp?" He said in his arrogant tone. Sakura looked confused before she sniffed it. She then made a look of sheer and utter horror. Sasuke looked at her. "Saskura what is this stuff tell me dammit!" he demanded. Sakura looked at him. "Its cum...a whole lot of it!" She said in a scared tone. Sasuke then looked at himself before making a horrified look and realized some got in his mouth. He made several gagging sounds before throwing up and yelled out to the bathrooms. But lo and behold Itachi had busted the plumbing so neither he or Sakura can wash off the seed. Kisame also made sure that the cum was spread around the area, so even if they washed in the ocean, they be washing with even more cum! Sasuke screamed in horror as he threw up some more. A old man rolled in a trash can and looked like a janitor looked at the two and shook his fist at them. "YOU TWATS!" he called out before rolling away.

12345678901234567890

At the end of the day, Naruto sighed in content as he boarded the Sky Fox with his girls. He saw Kisame and Itachi smirking and asked what they thought was so funny. They simply told him. "Let's just say Sasuke was attacked by a couple of..."Sperm Whales"" Naruto took a second to figure out what they meant before realizing and started to laugh his ass off. "Holy shit! I cant believe you did that!" He said as the other maids who got it started to laugh also. Naruto looked out and smiled and knew he was more than ready for the tournament. "Today was a great day." he said to himself as they went back home.

[Well aint that something? I told you guys I had something special, Two Lemons, a orgy scene, Saskue's and Sakura's humiliation, Jiraiya got a lot of notes down, and Naruto got laid...again...for the hundredth time. Now I'm not sure when my next chapter will be out, but it'll be a good one. Now as per usual I must ask you these questions three. Ahem! One. If you want Naruto to prank the audience in the tournament, review this story, Two. If you want even more humiliation to Sasuke review this story, Three. If you like this story review this story. Also please check out my other story's, such as My Little Pony Call of Heros, Pokegirl: Legend Of Yuki, and several others! Well have a good one guys and yay for the fact that Ive updated!]


End file.
